Chaos der Gefühle
by Rebilein
Summary: Wieder ShônenAi. Ist die Fortsetzung zu 'Zickenalarm'. !Komplett!
1. Prolog

**Hallo Leutz!**

  

Nachdem ich gemerkt habe, wie ihr euch nur so auf die Beyblade-Fanfics stürzt, hab ich mich dazu entschlossen, eine neue Geschichte anzufangen.
Also, let it rip!
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray
weitere Pairings werden noch nicht verraten. *gg*
  

Kapitel: Prolog/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  
  


**-Prolog-**

  

  

  

Diese Geschichte spielt etwa ein halbes Jahr nachdem Kai sich beinahe aus Eifersucht und Verzweiflung das Leben genommen hätte, als er fast von einer Brücke gesprungen wäre. Ray fand ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig und konnte somit das Schlimmste verhindern.
Seit diesem Vorfall sind Kai und Ray wieder ein Herz und eine Seele.
  

Aber was ist mit den anderen?
  

Nun, Caroline ist über Ray hinweg. Sie ist wieder genauso fröhlich wie am Anfang, als sie die Blade Breakers kennenlernte, und nun sogar das neue Mitglied der Blade Breakers.
  

Mariah trauert immer noch leicht hinter Ray her und ist wieder zurück nach China gereist um dort zu trainieren und endlich über Ray hinwegzukommen. 
  

Max, naja ...
Er hat sich nicht geändert, ist immer noch genauso hibbelig, aber auch immer noch genauso nett.
  

Und Tyson?
Nachdem er sich mal mit zu viel Futtern den Magen verdorben hatte, versucht er nun, nicht mehr so viel zu essen, was ihm manchmal nicht so recht gelingen will. (XD)
  

  

So ist die momentane Situation. Doch auch unsere Blade Breakers werden älter. Neue Freundschaften entstehen, alter werden aufgefrischt und manchmal entsteht auch etwas, das weit über pure Freundschaft hinaus geht.
Und schließlich ist das Chaos der Gefühle perfekt ...
  

  

  

  

  

  

Joa, das war jetzt schon mal der Prolog. Seid gespannt darauf, wie es weiter geht. ^^


	2. Warum du?

**

Hallo Leutz!

**
  

Einige werden diese FF schon von Animexx her kennen. Ich hab ich aber dennoch dazu entschlossen, sie auch hier zu veröffentlichen. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch.^^
  

_Hintergrundmusik:_ Koizumi Kouhei - The Candidate for Goddess - Ending - Chance
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray
weitere Pairings werden noch nicht verraten. *gg*
  

Kapitel: 1/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  
  

**

-Kapitel 1: Warum du?-

**
  

  

  

Los Drigger! Setz dem Spiel ein Ende!!
Rays Blade attackierte das andere Blade noch ein letztes Mal, bevor dieses in hohem Bogen aus der Arena flog und fünf Meter neben seinem Besitzer auf dem Boden auf kam und dort liegen blieb.
  

Das Match ist entschieden! Wir haben einen Gewinner!! Es sind die Blade Breakers!!!! rief einer der Kommentatoren lautstark durch die Halle, so dass diese erzitterte.
Das Publikum gröllte und jubelte.
  

Ray kam glücklich strahlend zu den anderen, die aufgesprungen waren und ihn nun in ihre Arme schlossen. Das hieß, Kai nahm in in den Arm und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. Die anderen klopften ihm auf die Schultern.
Kai hatte es aufgegeben, seine Liebe zu Ray zu verstecken. Nun da er wusste, wieviel er Ray bedeutete, war er bereit seine aufgebaute innere Mauer zu überwinden und seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen. Zwar hatte er noch einige Schwierigkeit, aber er tat sein bestes, um Ray nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen zu lassen.
  

Ausgelassen gingen sie zu ihrem Bus, der sie zurück zum Hotel brachte. Dort angekommen, mieteten sie gleich den Partykeller. Dieser Sieg musst einfach gefeiert werden.
  

Die Party war super.
Max tanzte die ganze zeit mit Caroline, Tyson stopfte sich wieder mal voll, obwohl er doch eigentlich in Maßen essen wollte.
Kenny unterhielt sich mit Dizzy und analysierte die Spielstärken.
Ray und Kai saßen in einer Ecke und knutschten wild. Zwischendurch gesellten sie sich zu Max und Caroline und tanzten auch.
  

Am Anfang waren die anderen recht erstaunt darüber, dass Kai so gut gelaunt sein konnte und auch Spaß verstand.
Doch inzwischen war es für sie etwas ganz normales.
  

Tyson hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder mal so voll gefressen, dass er sich müde auf das nächste Sofa fallen ließ. Ohne es selbst zu merken, beobachtete er Max und Caroline beim Tanzen und hing seinen Gedanken hinterher.
Warum sieht Max so glücklich aus? ... Ob das an Caroline liegt? ... Ganz sicher ... Warum ist er nie so glücklich, wenn wir zusammen sind? ... Hä? ... Was denke ich denn da? ... Ich fang schon genauso an wie Ray und Kai. ... Obwohl ... Was ist daran eigentlich schlimmes? ... *hach* ... Max sieht aber auch richtig süß aus ... Aber warum muss er ausgerechnet mit Caroline tanzen?! ... Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe? ... Naja, ok. Blöde Frage ... Trotzdem!! ... Ich will meinen Max zurück!!
Mit diesen Gedanken stand Tyson wieder vom Sofa auf und stopfte sich weiter mit Essen voll.
Wenn ich schon Max nicht kriege, dann wenigstens aber was zu essen.dachte er, während er sich mit immer mehr Essen vollstopfte und Max und Caroline dabei eifersüchtige Blicke zuwarf.
Plötzlich hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne.
Max hatte Caroline an sich gezogen und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Caroline nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Dann gingen sie zu Kai und Ray hinüber, sprachen kurz mit ihnen und gingen dann, nachdem Kai genickt hatte, aus dem Raum raus.
Neugierig kam Tyson zu Kai rüber: Wo sind denn Max und Caroline hin verschwunden?
Die sind ins Kino, kam die prompte Antwort von Ray.
Zunächst war Tyson so verblüfft, dass ihm die Kinnlade herunterklappte. Doch Momente später hatte er sich auch schon wieder gefangen und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.
Was glaubt die eigentlich, wer sie ist?! ... Geht einfach mit MEINEM Max ins Kino!! ... Und dann lassen Kai und Ray das auch noch zu! ... Ich glaube, sie verweichlichen! ... *grummel* ... Ich will nicht, dass MEIN Max mit dieser ... dieser ... ach, was weiß ich ... ins Kino geht!
  
Zurück im Partyraum.
Kai und Ray sahen sich verdutzt an.
Was ist denn in den gefahren? fragte Kenny und schaute Tyson verdutzt hinterher.
  

Tyson rannte die Gänge des Hotels entlang. Endlich stand er vor dem Zimmer, das er mit Max bewohnte. Ungeduldig kramte er den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss auf. Er trat in das dunkle Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und knipste das Licht an.
Was er sah, brachte ihn nur noch mehr in Verzweiflung: überall lagen Max' Kleidung. Alles hier erinnerte ihn an seinen Max.
Tyson würde in diesem Moment am liebsten alles tun, um nicht an ihn denken zu müssen. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Dieser blieb an der Badezimmertür hängen.
Er schaltete das Licht im Zimmer aus und tastete sich vorsichtig zum Bad vor. Dort schloss er sich ein, setzte sich in die eine Ecke und zog die Beine an.
Leise liefen ihm die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.
Was hab ich nur falsch gemacht? ... War ich etwa zu ... ach was solls ... sich jetzt darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen ... es ist ja eh zu spät ...
Nach einer Weile hörte das leise Schluchzen Tysons auf.
  

Plötzlich schreckte Tyson auf, sah auf seine Uhr und merkte, dass es schon fast Mitternacht war. Draußen im Zimmer hörte er Stimmen und stand auf. Die eine Stimme gehörte eindeutig Max: flüsterte er, wir wollen Tyson doch nicht wecken...
Dann war es wieder ganz still. Bis er plötzlich hörte, wie sich jemand aufs Bett fallen ließ. Und dann noch jemand.
Tyson spitzte nun seine Ohren, um mehr zu hören, doch alles was er vernahm waren leise Schmatzgeräusche.
Nun hielt es Tyson nicht mehr aus. Leise schloss er die Badezimmertür auf und trat in das Zimmer.
Ich wusste es! sagte er laut. Seine Stimme klang verbittert.
Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille, in denen Tyson zum Lichtschalter gegangen war, machte er nun das Licht an. Was er sah, versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz.
Max lag mit Caroline auf dem Bett. Beide hatten einander eng umschlungen. Carolines Träger waren herunter gestreift und an ihrem Hals prankte ein großer Knutschfleck.
Tyson ... flüsterte Max.
Doch weiter kam er nicht.
Was findest du nur an dieser ... rief Tyson verzweifelt aus und rannte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer.
Tyson! Warte doch!! rief Max ihm hinterher. Doch ... zu spät. Tyson war schon verschwunden und konnte ihn nicht mehr hören.
Aufgeschreckt erschienen nun Kai, Ray und Kenny in der offenstehenden Tür.
Was ist denn los?fragte Kenny neugierig. Wie immer hatte er Dizzy unter dem Arm.
Tyson ... er ... stammelte Max. Er war total verwirrt und brachte keinen anständigen Satz zusammen.
Caroline half ihm: Tyson hatte sich im Bad eingeschlossen, als wir kamen. Als er uns dann hier liegen sah, ist er total ausgeflippt und aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.
  

Tyson lief aus dem Hotel und in Richtung der Bäume, die in der Nähe standen. Vollkommen außer Atem kam er vor einem der Bäume zum Stehen, lehnte sich daran und holte erst mal tief Luft.
Max, jetzt hab ich dich wohl endgültig verloren. dachte er schluchzend.
  

Los, Leute. Wir müssen ihn suchen, befahl Kai und zu Ray sagte er leise bevor er noch so Unsinn macht, wie ich es beinahe getan hätte.
Ray nickte ihm zu, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Dann drückte er seinem Koi einen Kuss auf die Wange und lief den anderen hinterher.
  

Tyson sah die anderen aus dem Hotel laufen. Er wollte allein sein, darum stieß er sich vom Baum ab und lief zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, bis er ein dunkles Plätzchen gefunden hatte, wo er dann auch blieb.
  

Die anderen riefen seinen Namen, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis er Schritte hinter sich auf dem weichen Gras vernahm. Der Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe wurde sichtbar.
Tyson drückte sich noch enger an den Baumstamm, doch es nützte nichts mehr. Er war schon entdeckt worden. Der Lichtschein kam immer näher.
Weit riss Tyson die Augen auf, als er Max' Stimmer vernahm, die leise seinen Namen flüsterte.
Nein, bitte nicht du Max. Ich will dich jetzt nicht sehen. dachte Tyson verzweifelt.
fragte Max. Seine Stimme war nun genau über Tysons Kopf.
Er schaute nach oben und sah direkt in Max' blaue Augen. Wieder drangen Tränen in Tysons Augenwinkel, die er sich verstohlen wegwischte. Stumm starrte er auf den Boden vor sich.
Warum? Warum sie? fragte er kurz darauf leise.
Max wusste zuerst nicht, was Tyson meinte, doch dann antwortete er genauso leise: Weil ich sie liebe...
Wieder spürte er einen Stich im Herzen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.
Tapfer sah er Max an.
Aber, ich liebe dich doch auch! brachte er nur sehr leise hervor.>
Max' Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit! Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Schließlich kniete er sich neben Tyson und nahm ihn in den Arm.
Es tut mir leid, Tyson, flüsterte er. Ich ... ich bin jetzt mit Caroline zusammen.
Wie vom Blitz getroffen, fuhr Tyson zusammen. Er löste sich etwas ungeschickt aus Max' Umarmung und stand auf.
Tyson! Warte bitte, sagte Max und versuchte Tyson am Handgelenk festzuhalten. Dieser schüttelte die Hand des Blonden ab und lief weiter in den Wald.
  

Max? Was ist passiert? Ray tauchte wie aus dem Nichts hinter Max auf.
Dieser stammelte: Tyson ... er ... Dann versagte seine Stimme und er deutete nur noch in die Richtung, in die Tyson verschwunden war.
Geh zurück zu den anderen. Ich bringe ihn zurück! rief Ray dem blonden Jungen zu und verschwand ebenfalls zwischen den Bäumen.
  

Tyson war wieder stehen geblieben und lehnte sich nun an den nächsten Baum in seiner Nähe. Diesmal konnte und wollte er die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Hemmungslos fing er an zu schluchzen. Die Tränen liefen nur so seine Wangen hinab.
Hinter ihm wurden wieder Schritte vernehmbar.
Nein, nicht schon wieder. dachte er noch verzweifelter und drehte sich um.
Zu seiner Überraschung stand wider seines Erwartens nicht Max sondern Ray vor ihm.
Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe! sagte er laut und seine Stimme klang böse.
Schrei mich bitte nicht so an. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass wir uns alle um dich sorgen? Jetzt sei vernünftig und komm mit zurück, versuchte Ray in ruhigem Ton.
Doch Tyson war nicht mehr zu bändigen: Warum sollte ich?! Es ist doch auch deine Schuld!!
>Ray war total perplex: Wieso ist es denn MEINE Schuld?
Du bist es doch, der die ganze Zeit mit Kai rumknutscht.
Na und? Lass uns doch! mischte sich nun auch Kai ein, der seinem Koi gefolgt war, du musst es uns ja nicht nachmachen!
Das war nun noch zu viel für Tyson.
Mit einem Aufschrei stürmte er auf Kai los und boxte ihm in den Magen. Kai, der darauf nicht gefasst war, sank in die Knie und keuchte auf.
Doch dann stand Kai auch schon wieder und setzte sich zur Wehr. So leicht durfte ihn keiner Verprügeln. Er gab Tyson erst eine schallende Ohrfeige, dann einen Kinnhaken und schließlich trat er ihm noch mit voller Wucht gegen das rechte Schienbein.
Tyson schien das alles überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Er verzog keine Mine, schlug zurück und so lange auf Kai ein, bis dieser auf dem Boden lag und sich geschlagen geben musste.
  

Schließlich lief Tyson mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht davon. Tiefer in den kleinen Wald hinein.
  

>Ray, der das alles fassungslos mit ansehen musste, kniete sich nun neben Kai und half ihm auf.
>Kai hatte es ziemlich erwischt. Seine linke Schulter tat ihm höllisch weh, das linke Bein blutete stark und sein rechtes Handgelenk war verstaucht. Des weiteren hatte er überall auf dem Körper verteilt kleiner Schürfwunden und Blutergüsse. Zu allem überfluss auch noch ein blaues Auge.
Tyson hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.
Kai schämte sich leicht für diese Niederlage gegenüber des wesentlich schwächeren Tyson. Doch nun konnte er es auch nicht mehr ändern.
  

Vorsichtig brachte Ray den Verletzten zurück zu den anderen, die ihm sofort halfen, Kai auf sein Zimmer zu bringen. Dort ließen sie Ray mit Kai allein, sodass Ray die Wunden von Kai versorgen konnte.
  

Tyson kam in dieser Nacht nicht wieder zurück. Innerlich schämte er sich für das, was er Kai angetan hatte, doch es war nun nicht mehr zu ändern.
Erst am späten Morgen tauchte er wieder im Hotel auf, ging still schweigend auf sein Zimmer und schloss sich für den Rest des Tages darin ein.
Er wollte niemanden sehen, niemanden hören und vor allem, mit niemandem reden.
  

Fortsetzung folgt ...
  

  

  

  

  

Sodele, das war also das erste Kapitel. Seid gespannt darauf, wie es weiter geht. ^^


	3. Alte Bekannte

**

Hallo Leutz!

**
  

Einige werden diese FF schon von Animexx her kennen. Ich hab ich aber dennoch dazu entschlossen, sie auch hier zu veröffentlichen. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch.^^
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Widmung:_ Shiruy (extra für dich, weil doch jetzt dein Liebling auftaucht. *gg*)
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray
Max/Caroline
weitere Pairings werden noch nicht verraten. *gg*
  

Kapitel: 2/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  
  

**

-Kapitel 2: Alte Bekannte-

**
  

  

  

Tyson ging es wirklich schlecht. Seit mehr als einer Woche aß er kaum noch etwas. Er ließ sich nicht mal mehr zum Training blicken; schloß sich immer im Zimmer ein. Seine Augen waren müde und man konnte erkennen, dass er viel weinte.
Alle bemühten sich um ihn, doch er ließ keinen an sich heran. Er schottete sich ab, baute eine unüberwindbare Mauer um sich herum auf und sah jeden, der ihm zu nahe kam, mit einem solch bösen Blick an, dass dieser gleich wieder kehrt machte und ihn in Ruhe ließ.
Nur ein einziges Mal gewährte er jemandem Zutritt in das Zimmer. Das war Max. Und auch nur, damit dieser sich einige Sachen herausholen konnte, die er unbedingt brauchte. Er war inzwischen zu Caroline umgezogen, was Tyson noch trauriger machte.
  

Kai konnte Tyson gut verstehen. Schließlich hatte er bis vor kurzem auch so eine Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut gehabt. Auch wenn er es ihm noch immer nicht vergessen hatte, dass er ihn zusammen geschlagen hatte. Trotzdem versuchte er immer wieder mit Tyson ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Doch Tyson blieb stur und wies in jedesmal wieder zurück. Er wollte nichts weiter, als mit seinem Schmerz alleine sein.
  

Doch eines Tages, als Tyson wieder einmal alleine draußen unter den Bäumen seinen Gedanken nach hing, erschien ein großer Schatten über ihm.
Tyson blickte auf und blinzelte, weil die Sonne ihn blendete. Als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er das Gesicht eines rothaarigen Jungen.
Na, Tyson, meinte der rothaarige, alles klar? Er setzte sich neben Tyson ins Gras und schaute in den Himmel.
Tyson, abweisend wie in letzter Zeit immer, antwortete: Lass mich bitte in Ruhe, Tala.
Verwundert blickte Tala den Jungen neben sich an. Was ist los?
Traurig sah Tyson vor sich auf den Boden: Geht dich nichts an. Warum seid ihr alle eigentlich so scheiß-freundlich zu mir?! ... Lass mich bitte allein ...
Entschuldige bitte. Tala blieb neben Tyson sitzen. Blickte in den Himmel und ließ sich den sachten Wind um die Nase wehen. Nach ein paar Minuten legte er sich auf den Rücken, schloss die Augen und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen.
Tyson schaute geistesabwesend neben Tala zu Boden.
Warum geht er nicht? ... Hat er mich nicht verstanden? ... Ich sagte doch, er solle mich allein lassen ... Obwohl ... Eigentlich ist es gar nicht schlecht, nicht so allein zu sein ... Irgendwie ist seine Anwesenheit angenehm. ... Warum er wohl hier ist? ...
Hey, träumst du?
Abrupt wurde Tyson aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte in zwei hellblaue Augen.
Ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte, hatte Tala sich aufgesetzt. Sein Gesicht war jetzt nur noch Zentimeter von dem seinigen entfernt.
Ertappt drehte sich Tyson weg und fühlte plötzlich eine Wärme im Gesicht, die er bisher nur bei Max gespürt hatte.
Oh, nein! Jetzt werde ich auch noch rot! Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?
Hey, ich hab dich was gefragt! hakte Tala nach. Er war nun noch näher an Tyson herangerückt. Dieser konnte nun den warmen Atem auf seinem Hals spüren.
Unwirsch stieß Tyson den Rotschopf von sich, stand auf und blickte auf den etwas überraschten Tala hinunter: Ich sagte, das geht dich gar nichts an!
Dann lief er zurück zum Hotel, gerade wegs in die Arme von Kai.
Hoppla! Was ist denn mit dir los? fragte er.
Oh! Nicht schon wieder! Hört endlich auf, mich damit zu nerven! sagte er laut und drohend, schob Kai zur Seite und ging nun endlich auf sein Zimmer, um sich wieder einzuschließen und um allein zu sein.
Nirgends hat man seine Ruhe! ... Am besten, ich bleibe für immer im Zimmer!
  

Tala war in der zwischenzeit aufgestanden und zu dem etwas verdutzten Kai getreten.
Hast du ihm irgendwas getan? fragte Kai etwas böse.
Nein. Ich hab ihn nur gefragt, was los sei. Er ist dann vollkommen ausgerastet. antwortete Tala und schaute in die Richtung, in der Tyson verschwunden war.
Was ist eigentlich mit ihm los? fragte er dann nach einer Weile und brach damit die aufgekommene Stille.
Komm mit. Ist ne längere Geschichte, meinte Kai und ging hinüber zu den Bäumen, wo Tyson gerade noch gesessen hatte, und ließ sich nieder.
Tala folgte ihm und machte es sich neben Kai bequem.
Nach einer kurzen Pause begann Kai langsam zu erzählen: Es war vor etwas mehr als einer Woche. Wir hatten gerade wieder ein Turnier gewonnen und wollten diesen Sieg im Partyraum dieses Hotels feiern. Die Stimmung war großartig, bis schließlich Max und Caroline ins Kino gingen. Tyson kam zu mir und Ray und fragte, wo die beiden hin wären. Als Ray es ihm sagte, war er zuerst vollkommen entgeistert und stürmte nach kurzer Zeit wortlos aus dem Zimmer. Er hat sich dann im Badezimmer eingeschlossen und fand kurz vor Mitternacht Max und Caroline knutschend auf dem Bett vor. Das brachte ihn vollkommen aus der Fassung. Er tobte und verschwand dann hier in diesem Waldstückchen. Als wir ihn dann suchten, fand Max ihn schließlich. Tyson tat etwas, was niemand von uns für möglich gehalten hätte: Er gestand Max seine Liebe. Als Max ihm dann jedoch sagte, dass er mit Caroline zusammen wäre, brach für Tyson eine Welt zusammen. Er lief tiefer in den Wald hinein, und wäre Ray ihm nicht gefolgt, hätten wir ihn vermutlich nicht so schnell wiedergefunden. Tja, Ray stellte Tyson zur Rede. Doch Tyson gab ihm und mir die Schuld für seine Lage. Ich war Ray gefolgt und habe alles mit angehört. Als ich es dann nicht mehr ausgehalten habe, dass er Ray so behandelt, habe ich mich eingemischt. Und plötzlich ging Tyson einfach auf mich los. Ich versuchte zwar mich zu wehren und am Anfang gelang es mir auch, doch dann gewann er die Oberhand und schlug mich richtig zusammen. Stell dir vor, Tyson hat MICH zusammengeschlagen! Tyson ist dann tiefer in den Wald hinein gelaufen und erst am späten Morgen des nächsten Tages zurückgekehrt. Er hat sich sofort in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen und ist nur ganz selten raus gekommen, um etwas zu essen, oder um frische Luft zu schnappen. Geredet hat er seitdem nicht sehr viel. Und wenn dann ist meistens der Satz 'Lasst mich in Ruhe' raus gekommen. Tja, diese Situation hat sich bis heute nicht geändert.
Tala hatte alles stillschweigend mit angehört. Immer noch schweigend blickte er in den nahezu wolkenlosen Himmel und wiegte den Kopf hin und her.
Das heißt also, Tyson hat Liebeskummer, sagte er nach einer Weile leise.
Du hast es erfasst. Aber irgendwie kann ich ihn auch verstehen, gestand Kai nach einer weiteren kleinen Pause.
Tala sah in fragend an.
Kai lächelte und erzählte weiter: Mir ging es vor einem halben Jahr auch nicht viel anders. Ich ging sogar soweit, dass ich beinahe von einer Brücke in den Tod gesprungen wäre. Ich habe damals genauso gefühlt, wie Tyson jetzt. Darum versuche ich auch schon die ganze Zeit mit ihm zu reden, doch jedesmal weist er mich ab. Dabei versuche ich ihm doch nur zu helfen...
Tala schmunzelte: Ist das wirklich der Kai, den ich kenne?
Diesmal war es Kai, der fragend neben sich in ein lächelndes Gesicht blickte.
antwortete sein Gegenüber, du lächelst ohne Grund, du machst dir um andere Sorgen ... Ich habe damals einen ganz anderen Kai kennengelernt. Dieser andere Kai war kalt und manchmal sogar recht herzlos. Er machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter: Doch ich muss sagen, dieser Kai, der jetzt hier neben mir sitzt, gefällt mir um einiges besser.
Ohne es zu merken, war Kai leicht rot um die Nasenspitze geworden. Verlegen schaute er neben sich auf den Boden.
Tala kicherte leise neben ihm. Verwirrt sah Kai auf und blickte in Talas hellblaue Augen. Wieder wurde Kai leicht rot und Tala kicherte nur noch mehr.
Ja, dieser Kai ist mir hundertmal lieber! gab er schließlich glucksend von sich. Wie hast du das geschafft, dich so ins Gegenteil zu kehren? fragte der Rotschopf nun neugierig.
Ray ... antwortete Kai immer noch verlegen.
Ja, Ray. Er hat mich so verändert. Kai lächelte ihn an und stand auf. Dann streckte er Tala die Hand hin und half ihm ebenfalls auf.
Tala streckte sich und schaute Kai dann direkt an: Ich schau mal nach Tyson. Vielleicht lässt er ja doch mit sich reden. Und schon war er verschwunden. Kai konnte nicht anders und musste ihm einfach hinterher starren.
  

Vor Tysons Zimmer machte Tala noch einmal Halt. Wie er wohl diesmal reagieren wird? dachte er noch, bevor er an die Tür klopfte.
Tyson? Ich bins, Tala! Mach bitte auf! sagte er laut.
Warum sollte ich. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich allein sein will! drang eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Zimmer.
Ja, schon, aber du kannst doch nicht die ganze Zeit alleine bleiben! versuchte Tala ihm klar zu machen.
Anscheinend wirkte dieses Argument, denn Tyson schloss die Tür auf und schaute durch einen Spalt hinaus.
Tala setzte sein süßestes Lächeln auf und fragte zuckersüß: Lässt du mich bitte rein?
Trotzdem erntete er einen bösen Blick seitens Tyson.
Wenn du mich nicht reinlässt, muss ich wohl oder über hier auf dem Gang übernachten.
Tyson blickte ihn fragend an.
Alle Zimmer sind belegt und ich dachte mir, dass ich bei dir wohnen könnte, da dies hier sowieso ein Doppelzimmer ist, erklärte er Rotschopf weiter und zuckte mit den Achseln.
Widerwillig ging Tyson von der Tür weg. Ließ sie jedoch offen und so trat Tala ein.
Im Zimmer selbst war es dunkel. Tyson hatte die Rollläden zu gezogen und das Licht ausgeschaltet.
Tala schüttelte nur den Kopf, ging zum Fenster und ließ erst einmal Sonne in das düstere Zimmer. Erklärend drehte er sich um: Bei so 'nem schönen Wetter hat man doch keine Rollläden unten.
Doch Tyson hörte schon wieder nicht mehr zu. Er lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und lauschte Musik, die aus dem kleinen MP3-Player neben ihm kam.
Tala zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und packte seinen Koffer aus, den er noch mitten im Zimmer stehen hatte.
Nachdem er fertig war setzte er sich aufs Fußende des freien Bettes und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Eine Zeit lang starrte er nach oben an die Decke.
Schließlich wurde es ihm zu langweilig immer nur diese eintönige Zimmerdecke anzustarren; er seufzte. Dann drehte er langsam den Kopf nach rechts, wo Tyson immer noch auf dem Bett lag und Musik hörte. Auf seiner Wange, die Tala zugewandt war, glänzte es.
Tala zog die eine Augenbraue hoch. Weint er?
Der Rothaarige setzte sich auf und musterte den Jüngeren genauer. Es waren tatsächlich Tränen. Erstaunt darüber stand Tala auf und kniete sich neben Tyson auf den Boden. Der Junge mit den blau-schwarzen Haaren hatte die Augen geschlossen.
flüsterte Tala leise. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und der andere hörte ihn. Er stellte die Musik leiser. Tyson reagierte immer noch nicht. Anscheinend war er eingeschlafen und weinte nun im Schlaf.
Tala lächelte und streichelte sanft über Tysons Haar, immer darauf bedacht, ihn nun nicht zu wecken.
Leise schlich sich der Ältere aus dem Zimmer und ging hinunter, um die anderen zu suchen.
  

Am Pool fand er Max, Caroline und Kenny. Kai und Ray waren nicht aufzufinden. Darum blieb er bei den drei anderen am Pool und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen.
Kurze Zeit später war er eingenickt und wurde schließlich von jemandem leicht an der Schulter gerüttelt.
Vorsichtig blinzelte er in die Sonne. Über ihm erschienen zwei dunkelrote Augen.
Na, Dornröschen? Aufgewacht? lächelte Kai.
Etwas verwirrt lächelte Tala zurück und setzte sich auf. Er sah sich um: Kenny saß noch an einem der Tische und unterhielt sich wie immer mit Dizzy. Doch die Liegen, auf denen bei seinem Ankommen Max und Caroline gelegen hatten waren nun leer.
Seine hellblauen Augen funkelten Kai gespielt böse an: Was ist denn los?
grinste dieser und ließ sich auf eine der Liegen neben Tala fallen.>
Unauffällig beugte er sich dann hinüber zu dem Rothaarigen und fragte neugierig: Und? Bei Tyson was erreicht?>
Noch nicht sehr viel. Ich hab ihn jetzt soweit, dass er mich ins Zimmer lässt. Hab ne kleine Notlüge benutzen müssen und einfach behauptet, es wären keine Zimmer mehr frei. Als ich vorhin dann gegangen bin, ist er schlafend auf seinem Bett gelegen. Geredet hat er leider nicht sehr viel mit mir. Er seufzte und lehnte sich wieder zurück.
  

In der Zwischenzeit bei Tyson ...
War da was?
Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss und Tyson öffnete langsam die Augen. Zuerst sah er alles verschwommen, doch als er sich die restlichen Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln gewischt hatte, hatte er wieder den Durchblick. (echt? Tyson hat den Durchblick? Boah ey ...)
Tala? ... War er das wirklich? ... Ich ... weiß es nicht mehr ... Ich habe Musik gehört ... Tala hat seinen Koffer ausgepackt und ... Weiter weiß ich nicht mehr ... Dann bin ich wohl eingeschlafen ... *seufz* ... Was ist nur mit mir los? ... Ich benehme mich wie ein kleines Kind ...
Ich glaube, ein bisschen Bewegung schadet mir nicht, sagte er laut zu sich selbst und stand auf.
Auf wackligen Knien ging er zur Tür. Langsam holte er tief Luft und machte die Tür auf. Kurz streckte er den Kopf durch den Türspalt, sah nach rechts und links und trat dann auf den Gang hinaus. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und holte wieder tief Luft. Dann ging er den Gang entlang.
Plötzlich hörte er Stimmen. Die eine gehörte eindeutig Max. Die andere war eine Mädchenstimme und konnte nur Caroline gehören.
Tysons Herz raste. Seine Handflächen wurden feucht. Der Atem ging schneller.
Schließlich kamen beide um die Ecke. Händchen haltend und immer wieder wild knutschend.
Tyson spürte, wie heiße Tränen in ihm aufstiegen, aus seinen Augenwinkeln hervorquollen, um dann schließlich seine Wangen herunter zu rollen.
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und machte kehrt.
Wie als würde er vom Teufel persönlich gejagt werden, rannte Tyson den Gang, den er gerade eben gekommen war zurück. Vor der Zimmertür machte er Halt und suchte verzweifelt nach dem Schlüssel. Bis ihm schließlich eingefiel, dass dieser besagte Schlüssel im Zimmer auf dem Tisch lag.
Verzweifelt ließ er die Hände sinken.
Ich bin doch aber auch selten dämlich! schallt er mit sich selbst. Wie konnte ich auch nur den Schlüssel drinnen liegen lassen?! ... Verdammt! ... Was mach ich jetzt nur?
Tyson lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und versuchte nachzudenken.
Tala!!
Ja, genau! Tala müsste doch jetzt auch einen Schlüssel haben ... flüsterte er schließlich leise mit sich selbst. Und schon war er auf dem Weg, um den Rotschopf, mit dem er ab jetzt wohl oder über das Zimmer teilen musste, zu suchen.
Schließlich fand er ihn am Pool, wo dieser immer noch mit Kai redete.
Fast schon schüchtern ging er auf die beiden Jungen zu.
machte sich Tyson bemerkbar, denn die beiden hatten ihn bisher noch nicht bemerkt.
Beide schauten auf. Aus ihren Gesichtern sprach die Verwunderung.
Na? Ist es dir im Zimmer zu langweilig geworden? ergriff Tala schnell das Wort, da er merkte, dass Tyson nicht unaufgefordert weiter sprechen würde.
Verlegen lächelte der Gefragte: N-Nein. Ich ... ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mir kurz deinen Schlüssel leihen könntest.
Kai zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben.
Sag bloß, du hast dich ausgeschlossen ... grinste er und erntete sogleich einen missbilligenden Blick von Tyson. Ok, ich bin ja schon ruhig. Hab nichts gesagt, sprach er weiter und hob dabei abwehrend und zugleich beschwichtigend die Hände.
Tala lächelte nun wieder: Klar, kannst ihn haben. Er kramte in seinen Taschen und zog endlich den Schlüssel heraus. meinte er und streckte ihn Tyson hin, hol doch deinen und komm wieder runter zu uns. Es ist so schönes Wetter, da willst du doch nicht allein im Zimmer sitzen.
>Dankend nahm Tyson den Schlüssel an sich. Mal sehen. Vielleicht bleib ich dann noch ein bisschen hier. Er wandte sich um und ging zurück.
  

Fortsetzung folgt ...
  

  

  

  

  

Sodele, das war also das zweite Kapitel. Seid gespannt darauf, wie es weiter geht. ^^


	4. Verrückte Gefühle

**

Hallo Leutz!

**
  

Einige werden diese FF schon von Animexx her kennen. Ich hab ich aber dennoch dazu entschlossen, sie auch hier zu veröffentlichen. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch.^^
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Hintergrundmusik:_ Metallica - Nothing else matters
Ludwig van Beethoven - Klaviersonaten
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray>
Max/Caroline
weitere Pairings werden noch nicht verraten. *gg*
  

Kapitel: 3/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  
  

**

-Kapitel 3: Verrückte Gefühle-

**
  

  

  

Während Tyson auf dem Weg zurück zum Zimmer war, dachte er darüber nach, was Tala gesagt hatte.
  


~Rückblick~

Hol doch deinen und komm wieder runter zu uns. Es ist so schönes Wetter, da willst du doch nicht allein im Zimmer sitzen.

~Rückblick Ende~

  

Soll ich mich wirklich zu ihnen setzen? ... Oder ist es vielleicht ein Fehler? ... Ich weiß nicht ... Sie werden mich vermutlich dazu bewegen wollen, dass ich mit ihnen rede ... Aber ich will nicht reden! ... Ich will einfach nur allein sein ... Aber das verstehen die ja sowieso nicht ...
  

Endlich war er am Zimmer angelangt und schloss die Tür auf um seinen eigenen Schlüssel zu holen. Dann ließ er die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen und ging hinunter, um Tala den anderen Schlüssel zurück zugeben.
  

Was mache wir, wenn er wirklich hier unten bleibt? fragte Kai nachdem Tyson wieder verschwunden war.
Inzwischen waren die beiden ganz alleine. Kenny hatte sich mit Dizzy unter dem Arm vor einiger Zeit aus dem Staub gemacht.
Ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, mit ihm zu reden. entgegnete Tala.
Naja, könntest recht haben. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten ihn nicht gleich überfallen.
Auch wieder wahr, seufzte der Rothaarige und sah auf, da Tyson bereits um die Ecke kam.
Oh, das ging aber schnell, murmelte Kai und musterte Tyson.
Dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht. Sondern gab Tala den Schlüssel zurück: 
Dieser nickte: Und hast du's dir überlegt? Bleibst du noch ein bisschen hier?
Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der niemand etwas sagte.
Dann sprach Tyson: Ja, habe ich. Danke für das Angebot, aber ich möchte doch lieber noch allein sein.
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er wieder ins Haus.
Etwas verdutzt sahen sich die beiden zurück gebliebenen Jungen an. Dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern und lehnten sich abermals zurück, um sich in der Sonne noch etwas bräunen zu lassen.
  

War es richtig, wie ich gehandelt habe? ... Ich hoffe doch ... Aber ... Was ist, wenn nicht? ... Hätte ich doch bei ihnen bleiben sollen? ... Hätte ich den ersten Schritt wagen sollen? ... Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann will ich ja gar nicht so allein sein ... Allein mit diesen Gedanken ... Erinnerungen an Max ... an die schöne Zeit ... Ist das jetzt alles verloren? ... Ich wünschte, ich hätte mich nicht in Max verliebt! ... Warum musste es auch so kommen? ...
Tyson war nun wieder im Zimmer angelangt und hatte sich unter die Dusche gestellt. Das kalte Wasser lief seinen Körper hinunter und ließ ihn ab und zu eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Gedankenverloren stand er da und ließ sich das Shampoo aus den Haaren spülen.
Schließlich nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, drehte er das Wasser ab und trocknete sich ab.
  

Tala und Kai lagen immer noch nebeneinander am Pool. Es war still, keiner sagte ein Wort. Das einzige, was man hörte waren die Vögel, die in den Bäumen zwitscherten.
Plötzlich begann Kai vor sich her zu murmeln.
Tala öffnete die Augen und schaute zu Kai hinüber.
Dieser hatte auch die Augen geschlossen.
flüsterte Tala, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Der Rotschopf lächelte in sich hinein und versuchte zu verstehen, was Kai da so murmelte. Doch es war zu leise, so dass er kein Wort verstand.
Vorsichtig drückte er Kai einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte, als er sah, dass der andere drohte auf zu wachen: Schlaf weiter, Süßer.
Dann ging er und ließ Kai allein. Oben am Zimmer schloss er die Tür auf und trat ein.
  

Endlich war Tyson trocken und schlang sich jetzt das Handtuch um die Hüften. Schließlich löschte er das Licht im Badezimmer und trat ins Zimmer.
Vor Schreck erstarrt hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne.
Als er sich endlich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, lief er rot an: Was soll denn das?! Musst du mich so erschrecken?
Sein Gegenüber war auch erschrocken und antwortete mit etwas Verzögerung: Wer erschreckt hier wen?
Tala musterte Tyson ausgiebig, worauf der nur noch roter wurde.
Verlegen und verwirrt drehte sich Tyson weg: Noch nie nen Jungen mit Handtuch um die Hüften gesehen?!
erwiderte der Ältere. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich auch dusche?
N-Nein. Tu ... dir keinen Zwang an, stotterte der Junge verlegen.
nuschelte Tala und verschwand zügig im Bad.
Tyson setzte sich erst mal auf das Bett und holte tief Luft. Dann ging er zum Schrank und holte sich frische Klamotten heraus und zog sich an.
  

Was ist denn auf einmal mit mir los? ... Ich reagiere doch sonst nicht so ... dachte Tala, während er sich aus seinen Klamotten schälte, unter die Dusche trat und das Wasser aufdrehte.
schrie er auf.
Tala? Alles ok? fragte Tyson vom Zimmer her und machte die Tür zum Bad auf.
Was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem: Tala, der nackt unter der Dusche stand und verzweifelt versuchte das kalte Wasser abzustellen.
Wieder stieg diese Röte in Tyson auf. Doch diesmal grinste er verschämt und drehte für Tala das Wasser ab.
Dieser hockte auf dem Boden der Dusche und versuchte seine Blöße zu verdecken.
Immer noch grinsend reichte Tyson dem nassen Tropf (wie passend. *gg*) ein Handtuch, das sich dieser gleich um die Hüften schlang und versuchte seine Scham zu überspielen, indem er Tyson anschnauzte: Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, SO kalt zu duschen?! Hättest du mir nicht Bescheid sagen können?!
Selbst schuld, erwiderte der Jüngere, du hättest mich ja auch fragen können ...
Dann ging er wieder hinaus und ließ Tala mit diesem Kommentar allein.
  

Ganz baff über diese Aussage blieb Tala nichts anderes übrig, als ihm hinterher zu starren.
Was bildet der sich ein?! ... Glaubt wohl, er wäre was besseres! ... Pah! ... regte er sich gedanklich auf.
Dann nahm er das Handtuch von der Hüfte, drehte er erneut das Wasser auf, doch diesmal achtete er darauf, es wärmer zu stellen.
Langsam ließ er das Wasser über seinen Körper gleiten und hing nun weiter seinen Gedanken hinterher.
Warum bin ich eigentlich rot geworden? ... Es ist für mich doch nichts besonderes, einen Jungen fast nackt zu sehen ... Schließlich bin ich ja selbst einer ... (Auch schon rausgefunden?! XD) ... Aber ich muss zugeben ... Tyson sieht nicht schlecht aus ... Was hat Kai gesagt? ... Er habe seit über einer Woche kaum etwas gegessen? ... Hmmm ... Ja, das sieht man ihm auch an ... Er ist schlanker als vorher ... Was denke ich hier eigentlich?! ...
knurrte Tala leise und strubbelte sich durch seine nassen Haare, so dass das Wasser davon flog.
Tala! ... Ich sag es dir ein letztes mal: ... Hör ... auf ... so ... was ... zu ... denken!!! schallte er in Gedanken mit sich selbst.
Er drehte das Wasser nun wieder ab und nahm erneut das Handtuch, das Tyson ihm vorhin gereicht hatte.
Kurz starrte er darauf, dann trocknete er sich ab.
Immer noch in Gedanken versunken, schlang er das Handtuch wieder um die Hüften und trat zurück ins Zimmer.
  

Tyson blickte kurz auf, wurde wieder leicht rot um die Nasenspitze und lauschte dann, ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder Tala weiterhin anzustarren, der Musik, die aus seinem MP3-Player drang.
Als der rothaarige Junge Tysons Blick sah, wandte er sich ab und zog sich an.
>Etwas unschlüssig stand er im Zimmer und überlegte, was er jetzt wohl am besten machen konnte. Schließlich setzte er sich auf das Bett und schaute Tyson an.
>Hör auf, mich zu beobachten ... Diese Blicke sind unangenehm ... Verdammt unangenehm! dachte Tyson, als er die Blicke des anderen im Rücken spürte.
>Plötzlich zuckte er leicht zusammen.
fragte Tala.
Der angesprochene drehte sich um und sah mürrisch in das Gesicht des Rothaarigen. Der hatte sich zu ihm rüber gebeugt, da er nicht gewusst hatte, ob Tyson ihn wirklich hörte, und schaute ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen.
>Wow! ... Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so schöne Augen hat ... dachte Tyson verwirrt. Wieder einmal wurde er rot und schaute verlegen neben sich auf die Bettdecke.
Auch Tala war leicht rot geworden, wandte den Blick aber nicht ab, sondern setzte sich wieder gerade hin.
Es ... es tut mir leid, murmelte er.
Wie? Warum denn? Tyson schaute ihn perplex an.
Naja, weil ich dich doch grad eben so angeschnauzt hab. Das tut mir leid. Ich war ... mit meinen Gedanken woanders und konnte nicht ganz klar denken, erklärte er.
Tyson sah ihm nun gewollt in die Augen und lächelte: Schon ok. Ich ... hab mich in letzter Zeit auch nicht gerade nett verhalten.
Auch Tala lächelte jetzt. Er war froh, dass wenigstens diese kleine Sache aus der Welt geschafft war.
Ach, und ... sprach er leise weiter, wenn du mit jemandem reden willst ... Ich hör gern zu ...
Tyson nickte: Danke, aber im Moment ist mir nicht nach Reden zu mute.
Das ist ... ok. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt, lächelte der Ältere und schaute aus dem Fenster.
  

Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Keiner der beiden Jungen sagte etwas. Bis sich Tala schließlich erhob und zur Tür ging.
Wo willst du hin? fragte Tyson und setzte sich auf.
Runter zu Kai.
Ach so ... na dann viel Spaß ...
Äh ... ja, danke, meinte Tala verlegen und schloss die Tür.
  

Was hat er denn gerade damit gemeint? ... Viel Spaß? ... Bei was denn? ... Denkt er vielleicht, ich würde ... Nein! ... Auf so 'ne Idee würde nicht mal Tyson kommen ...
Irgendwie bedrückte ihn der Gedanke, dass Tyson so etwas von ihm denken könnte.
Unwirsch schob er die Gedanken beiseite und ging hinunter zum Pool.
  

Kai lag immer noch auf der Liege. Doch er schlief nicht mehr, sondern öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ihm entgegen, als er den Pool um rundete.
Fragend blickte er den älteren an, als sich dieser neben ihn auf eine der Liegen setzte.
Was denn? fragte Tala gleich.
Das weißt du ganz genau. Was sollte der Kuss vorhin? antwortete Kai und setzte sich nun auch auf. Ich dachte, das hätten wir ein für alle mal aus der Welt geschafft?
Aber Kai-Schätzchen ... säuselte Tala und setze sich auf Kais Liege.
Die eine Hand legte er auf Kais Oberschenkel, mit der anderen hielt er ihn sanft an der Schulter fest. Dann beugte er sich vor, bis auf ein paar Zentimeter an Kais Nase heran und flüsterte: Das hat noch nichts mit früher zu tun ...
Langsam kam Tala immer näher, bis er schließlich begann, an Kais Hals zu knabbern.
Dieser stöhnte leise auf und krallte seine Hände in Talas T-Shirt.
Innerlich rang er mit seinen Gedanken.
Nein! ... Ich darf ihm nicht nachgeben ... Ray! ... Ich ... Oh ... Es tut so gut ... Warum tut er mir das an ... Er ... Oh, Tala ... Nein ... Was ist, wenn ... Ray ... Es tut mir leid ... Ich kann nicht anders ...
Kai konnte nicht anders, Tala machte ihn einfach zu verrückt. Zuerst hatte er sich ja noch gegen Talas Zärtlichkeiten gewehrt, doch jetzt war er machtlos gegenüber dem Älteren.
Tala ließ seine Lippen über Kais nackten Oberkörper gleiten. Der Jüngere ließ sich zurückfallen.
Jetzt wanderten die Lippen Talas zu Kais Lippen empor und verschlossen diese.
Kai erwiderte diesen Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich.
Wie hatte er sich danach gesehnt. Auch wenn er mit Ray zusammen war, es war nicht wie bei Tala. Tala küsste einfach ... unbeschreiblich fand Kai und gab sich nun vollkommen den Liebkosungen des Rotschopfs hin.
Dieser hatte nun endlich Kais Schulter losgelassen, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass der Jüngere sich nicht mehr wehren würde, und strich nun sanft über die Brust des Jungen.
Kai stöhnte wieder auf und erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als er noch mit Tala zusammen war. Naja, zusammen war wohl das falsche Wort. Es war mehr körperliche Liebe denn seelische. Dennoch vermisste er diese Zeit irgendwie.
Damals war Tala fast jede Nacht zu ihm gekommen, um ihn so zu verwöhnen, wie jetzt auch. Es war jedesmal wunderschön gewesen, auch wenn es am Anfang etwas seltsam für ihn war. Doch dieses Gefühl war sehr bald verschwunden, da Tala ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dieses Gefühl gab er ihm auch dieses Mal. Doch irgend etwas war anders. Nicht die Umgebung, oder dass es noch Tag war. Nein. Es war etwas ganz anderes.
Angestrengt dachte Kai nach und plötzlich viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Ray!
Natürlich! Damals kannte er Ray noch nicht sehr gut und fand ihn fast genauso schrecklich wie Tyson und Max. Doch jetzt hatte sich so einiges geändert.
Er war nun glücklich mit Ray zusammen.
Tala spürte, dass Kai nicht ganz bei der Sache war und hörte auf, seine Brustwarzen zu küssen.
Überrascht machte Kai die Augen auf und blickte fragend in Talas hellblaue Augen. Warum hörst du auf?
Weil du nicht ganz da bist, wie mir scheint.
Der Jüngere errötete und senkte den Blick: Ich dachte eben nur an Früher...
Der rothaarige hob vorsichtig Kais Kopf an und lächelte: Ich sagte doch, das ist Vergangenheit. Und verschloss Kais Lippen erneut mit den seinigen.
Diesmal ließ sich Kai ganz fallen und dachte nicht mehr daran, was früher gewesen war.
Immer wieder stöhnte er leise auf, als Tala nun mit der Zunge seinen Bauchnabel umspielte.
Plötzlich wurden beide brutal in die Wirklichkeit zurück gerissen: 
  

Fortsetzung folgt ...
  

  

  

  

  

Sodele, das war also das dritte Kapitel. Seid gespannt darauf, wie es weiter geht. ^^


	5. Erwischt!

**

Hallo Leutz!

**
  

Einige werden diese FF schon von Animexx her kennen. Ich hab ich aber dennoch dazu entschlossen, sie auch hier zu veröffentlichen. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch.^^
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray
Max/Caroline
weitere Pairings werden noch nicht verraten. *gg*
  

Kapitel: 4/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  
  

**

-Kapitel 4: Erwischt!-

**
  

  

  

Kai! Was soll das?!
R-Ray! Es ist nicht so ...
Wie ich denke? Ach nein? Wie denn dann?! Ich dachte, ich könnte dir vertrauen!!
Erschrocken waren Tala und Kai auseinander gefahren und versuchten ruhig zu bleiben.
Langsam stand Kai nun auf und ging auf seinen Koi zu: Ray, bitte ... Natürlich kannst du mir vertrauen.
Ray ging zwei Schritte zurück und starrte immer noch fast panisch auf Kai.
Bitte. Bleib stehen. Ich will es dir erklären... versuchte der blauhaarige seinen Koi zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach Rays Arm aus, doch dieser wich zurück und ließ Kai nicht näher an ihn herankommen.
Sobald Kai einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, behielt Ray den Abstand bei und machte einen Schritt zurück.
Kai versuchte immer noch auf ihn einzureden, doch nichts half.
Ray machte einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Bis er schließlich auf dem feuchten Boden ausrutschte, nach hinten fiel und sich den Kopf an einer der Liegen anschlug. Benommen richtete er sich wieder auf, verlor aber das Bewusstsein und kippte in den Pool.
Alles ging so schnell, dass Kai nicht reagieren konnte. Er sah noch, wie Ray ins Wasser fiel und unter ging.
schrie Kai außer sich und sprang hinter ihm her.
Wenige Sekunden später erschien er auch schon wieder mit Ray im Arm. Er brachte ihn an den Beckenrand und Tala, der bis dahin nur nutzlos herumgestanden war, half Kai den armen Verunglückten auf einer der Liegen zu legen.
Ray! Ray hörst du mich? Kai rüttelte vorsichtig an seines Kois Schulter, fühlte dessen Puls und die Atmung. Schließlich setzte er zur Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung an.
Kai beatmete Ray zwei, drei mal, bis dieser endlich anfing zu husten und schließlich das geschluckte Wasser wieder ausspuckte.
Langsam öffnete Ray die Augen und erkannte zwei dunkelrote Augen, die er nur allzu gut kannte.
Kai ... flüsterte er, doch der Ältere hatte ihm schon einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.
Ganz ruhig. Nicht reden. Es wird alles wieder gut. lächelte Kai glücklich. Er war froh, dass seinem Koi nichts schlimmes passiert war.
Doch Ray wollte von alledem nichts hören. Er streifte Kais Hand, die auf seiner Taille ruhte, ab und versuchte aufzustehen.
Zuerst gelang es ihm nicht und er musste sich wohl oder übel in Kais Arme fallen lassen. Beim zweiten Versuch stand er zwar auf wackligen Beinen, doch er stand.
Gegen Kais vernünftige Vorschläge, er solle noch liegen oder wenigstens sitzen bleiben, ging er langsam zurück zum Hotel.
  

Tala saß während dieser Augenblicke nur ziemlich nutzlos herum. Nachdem er Kai geholfen hatte, Ray aus dem Wasser zu ziehen und auf eine Liege zu legen, war er ein Stück weggetreten und schaute besorgt zu.
Schließlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass Kai vielleicht mit Ray zusammen war. Zwar hatte der Jüngere so etwas angedeutet, aber dass es wirklich wahr sein könnte. Daran hatte Tala keinen Gedanken verschwendet.
Erst jetzt merkte er auch, dass Kai nun für ihn verloren war. Er hatte den Kampf verloren, war aber nicht sonderlich traurig darüber. Schließlich wollte er ja, dass Kai glücklich war. Und wenn er das nicht mit ihm sein konnte, dann wenigstens mit Ray.
Mit nun doch etwas traurigem Blick ging er ohne noch einmal zurück zu schauen. Er wollte allein sein. Wollte nachdenken. Über Kai, Tyson und sich selbst.
Tyson? ... Wie komme ich denn jetzt auf den? ... Hmmm ... naja, egal ... dann denk ich eben auch über Tyson nach ...
  

Sein Schädel tat tierisch weh und ihm war immer noch schwindlig. Doch Ray hielt nicht an. Er lief immer weiter vom Hotel weg. Schließlich wusste er nicht mehr ganz genau, wo er sich befand, darum setzte er sich gegen einen Baum und schloss die Augen.
Sein Kopf tat nun noch mehr weh und langsam bereute er es, gegangen zu sein. Er hätte doch lieber auf sein Zimmer gehen sollen.
Vorsichtig betastete er die Stelle, wo er auf die Liege geschlagen war.
Au, das gibt ne Beule ... dachte er und machte die Augen wieder auf.
Vor ihm zeigte sich ein wunderschöner Sonnenuntergang.
Ach ... Ich wünschte, das alles wäre gar nicht passiert ... Jetzt könnt ich mit Kai zusammen diesen Sonnenuntergang anschauen ... Aber nein! ... Er muss ja unbedingt mit Tala rummachen ... Und ich dachte, ich könne ihm vertrauen! ... Pah! ... Soll er doch von mir aus machen, was er will! ... Das tut er doch auch sonst immer ...
Wieder schloss Ray kurz die Augen und machte sie wieder auf.
Dann stand er vorsichtig auf, hielt sich kurz am Baum fest, da ihm wieder schwindlig wurde. Als der Schwindel nachließ, ging Ray noch ein Stück weiter, bis er an eine Stelle kam, wo nicht sehr viele Leute vorbeikamen.
Dort ließ er sich erneut an einem Baum nieder. Wieder schloss er die Augen.
Kurz darauf später war er auch schon eingeschlafen.
  

Kurz nachdem Tala gegangen war, überlegte Tyson, was er als nächstens machen könnte. Im Zimmer bleiben wollte er nicht, also entschloss er sich, runter an die Bar zu gehen und etwas zu trinken.
  

Unten angekommen bestellte er sich ein Smirnoff Ice. Der Kellner brachte ihm das Gewünschte bereitwillig und verzog keine Mine. Auch das zweite, dritte, vierte, fünfte, sechste und siebte brachte er noch.
Beim achten fragte er Tyson, ob das wirklich sein Ernst wäre.
Ja. S'is mein v-voller Ernscht. Bringen Schie mir noch einsch, bidde, lallte er.
Doch als der Kellner schließlich das zehnte bringen sollte, weigerte er sich und bat Tyson freundlich zu gehen.
Der schaute ihn dumm an, ging aber dann wirklich.
Langsam torkelte er nun den Gang hinunter. Vor dem Aufzug blieb er stehen und drückte auf den Knopf.
Der Aufzug kam und Tyson stieg ein. Die Innenverkleidung des Aufzugs bestand größtenteils aus Spiegel. Als er sich selbst sah, hob er die Hand zum Gruß und meinte: Tach, Kumpel. Scheener Tag heut nischt? Isch werd jetscht mal meinen alten Kumpel Max beschuchen. Der wird sisch freuän.
Als sich die Aufzugtür im dritten Stock öffnete, verabschiedete sich Tyson von seinem vermeintlichen neuen Kumpel: Tschüss Kumpel. Was scheen, mit dia schu plaudern. Isch geh jetscht Max beschuchen.
Er winkte noch, als sich die Tür schloss.
Dann machte er sich auf und suchte die Tür zu Max' und Carolines Zimmer.
311, 312, ..., 320, ah, hier 321.
Laut klopfte Tyson an die Tür.
Drinnen wurde ein Poltern hörbar.
Dann erklang eine Stimme: Wer ist da?
Isch binsch, Tyschon! rief Tyson fröhlich.
Tyson? Warte mal kurz. antwortete die Stimme wieder, die Tyson langsam als die Max' identifizierte.
Die Tür wurde von innen aufgeschlossen und Max' Blondschopf wurde im Türspalt sichtbar.
Was willst du? fragte er etwas mürrisch.
Disch beschuchen, Maxilein. erwiderte Tyson und kicherte.
Oh, Tyson, es ist zwar schön, dass du wieder mit mir redest, doch jetzt ist es grad etwas unpassend.
Tyson sah ihn fragend an und bevor Max ihm antworten konnte, hatte der andere schon die Tür aufgedrückt.
Mit einem Schlag war Tyson wieder im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten (sind da überhaupt welche?). Was er sah, verschlug ihm beinahe den Atem.
Max, der vom Türaufdrücken nach hinten umgefallen war und nun auf dem Boden saß, hatte nur eine Boxershorts an, und die auch noch falsch herum.
Im Bett saß Caroline, nur von der Bettdecke spärlich bedeckt.
Beide liefen rot an, als Tyson sie ansah. Dieser konnte immer noch nicht seinen Augen trauen, doch er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, warum sein 'Besuch' jetzt sehr unpassend war.
Mit Tränen in den Augen machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief hinaus zu seinem Lieblingsplatz.
Dort angekommen suchte er sich einen Baum mit tiefhängenden Ästen und kletterte hinauf.
Oben hielt er sich mit letzter Kraft an einem anderen starken Ast fest und weinte erst einmal hemmungslos.
  

Tala lief ziellos durch die Gegend. Schließlich kam er an einer Baumgruppe vorbei und erkannte diese, da er dort auf Tyson gestoßen war.
Er ließ sich an einem der Bäume hinab gleiten und dachte nun nach.
Plötzlich hörte er ein Weinen. Nicht das Weinen eines kleinen Kindes. Er stand wieder auf und ging in die Richtung aus der er glaubte, das Weinen zu hören.
Schließlich blieb er unter dem Baum stehen, auf dem Tyson saß, und schaute sich um. Doch er konnte nichts sehen. Niemand der weinte. Und doch war das Schluchzen ganz deutlich, als wäre es ... ÜBER IHM!
Durch diese Erkenntnis schlauer, schaute er nach oben und erblickte Tyson, der immer noch auf dem Ast saß und weinte.
rief er nach oben. Schlagartig hörte das Weinen auf und Tyson schaute nach unten.
Talas Augen blitzen besorgt auf. Was machst du da oben?
Ich weine, sieht man doch! brauste Tyson sogleich auf.
Komm runter. Sonst fällst du womöglich noch.
Vergiss es. Dann falle ich eben. Ist euch doch eh egal. Er machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. Diese war jedoch etwas zu stark, er verlor wirklich den Halt und fiel.
Mehr hörte er nicht mehr. Schmerzhaft kam er auf dem Boden auf und verlor sofort das Bewusstsein.
Tala lief zu ihm, rüttelte vorsichtig an seiner Schulter und sprach ihn immer wieder an. Doch Tyson reagierte nicht mehr.
Das einzige Lebenszeichen, das Tala vernehmen konnte, waren die flachen, aber gleichmäßigen Atemzüge Tysons.
Besorg strich der Ältere dem Bewusstlosen einzelne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann drehte er ihn vorsichtig so, dass er Tysons Kopf auf seinen Schoß legen konnte.
Behutsam strich er immer wieder über Tysons Wangen, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie.
Es wurde allmählich dunkel und Tyson machte immer noch keine Anstalten, endlich wieder aufzuwachen.
Darum flüsterte Tala nun leise seinen Namen. Und tatsächlich: Tyson reagierte.
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und stöhnte. Schließlich hob er sogar die rechte Hand und legte sie über seine Augen.
Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? flüsterte er nun endlich.
Du bist vom Baum gefallen. Aber keine Angst, es ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung. erwiderte Tala glücklich.
Tyson nahm den Arm von den Augen und schlug diese auf. Zuerst sah er alles nur verschwommen, doch bald schärfte sich sein Blick und er erkannte Talas hellblau-leuchtende Augen über sich.
Es ist weich ... Was ist das? ... Liege ich etwa ... Auf Talas SCHOß?>
Ruckartig wollte er sich erheben, doch er wurde sofort mit einem stechenden Schmerz im Kopf und den Handgelenken gestraft. Mühsam versuchte er, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen.
Bleib noch liegen. Es macht mir nichts aus. Tala lächelte und sah Tyson dabei ruhig und direkt in die Augen.
Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der Tyson wieder die Augen schloss.
Was war denn los? Warum warst du so aufgelöst? brach Tala die Stille.
Der Jüngere öffnete wieder die Augen. Willst du das wirklich wissen?
Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was du gesagt hast, bevor du heruntergefallen bist? Du hast gesagt, es wäre uns egal, was mit dir ist. Aber das stimmt nicht. MIR ist es keineswegs egal.
Verwundert schaute Tyson wieder in diese hellblauen Augen. Dann lächelte er: 
Wieder entstand eine kurze Pause, in der sich die beiden anschwiegen. Doch diesmal war es nicht Tala, der die Stille unterbrach, sondern Tyson: Als du gegangen warst, bin ich hinunter in die Bar. Anscheinend hab ich mich total zu laufen lassen. Jedenfalls bin ich dann zu Max und hab bei ihnen an die Tür gehämmert. Sie wollten mich gar nicht reinlassen, doch ich hab die Tür einfach aufgedrückt. Als ich dann gesehen hab, wobei ich gestört hatte, bin ich hierher gestürmt und auf den Baum geklettert. Tja, und den Rest kennst du.
Du hast sie erwischt als sie ...? fragte Tala mit großen Augen.
Ja, genau. Ich hab sie beim Sex erwischt. Jedenfalls sah es für mich so aus. Max hatte die Boxershort verkehrt herum an und Caroline saß nackt im Bett und hatte sich nur notdürftig mit der Decke zugedeckt.
Talas Augen weiteten sich nun noch mehr.
In Tysons Augen stiegen wieder Tränen und liefen aus seinen Augenwinkel. Tala streichelte über die Wangen des Jüngeren und wischte sacht die Tränen weg.
Nun war es Tyson, der große Augen machte.
Warum sorgst du dich um mich?
Der Ältere lächelte sanft: Was glaubst du denn?
Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu Tyson herunter und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund.
Tyson war total überrascht über dieses Verhalten Talas. Er riss die Augen noch weiter auf und starrte den Älteren unverblümt an.
Dieser lächelte immer noch, zog Tyson nun ganz zu sich hoch und küsste ihn noch einmal.
Dann flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: Tyson, ich liebe dich.
Jetzt war Tyson ganz baff. Wortlos starrte er Tala an. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass TALA sich wirklich in IHN verliebt haben soll. Das ging doch gar nicht!!
Aber anscheinend ging es doch.
Tala schaute ihn nun an, als ob er eine Antwort erwarten würde.
Tyson setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Seine Handgelenke schmerzten immer noch und sein Kopf brummte. Dann schaute er Tala an: Tala, ich ... es tut ... mir leid. Ich ... hab dich ... wirklich sehr ... gern ... aber ... es ist mir einfach ... noch zu früh ...
Verzweifelt sah er den Älteren an. Dieser nickte: Ja, ich versteh dich. Es ist schon ok. Aber versprich mir, dass du nie wieder von einem Baum fallen wirst, ja? Und mach auch sonst keinen Unsinn. Versprochen?
Leicht überrascht sah Tyson den größeren an. Dann nickte er lächelnd.
Langsam stand Tyson auf. Tala stand auch auf und half Tyson auf die Beine. Die gaben zuerst nach, sodass er in die Arme des Älteren fiel. Dort blieb er einige Augenblicke. Dann startete er einen zweiten Versuch und diesmal blieb er stehen. Langsam ging er nun zum Hotel zurück. Tala neben sich, der ihm den Arm um die Hüfte geschlungen hatte, damit er nicht wieder fiel.
Hmm ... Ich muss schon sagen ... es ist angenehm ... und er riecht so gut ... Tyson war froh, dass Tala bei ihm war und ihn hinauf ins Zimmer brachte.
  

Im Zimmer angekommen legte sich Tyson sofort ins Bett. Tala deckte ihn zu und blieb solange bei ihm am Bett sitzen, bis er eingeschlafen war.
Erst dann zog er sich aus, gab dem Jüngeren noch eine Kuss auf die Stirn, worauf der im Schlaf zufrieden lächelte, und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.
  

Fortsetzung folgt ...
  

  

  

  

  

Sodele, das war also das vierte Kapitel. Seid gespannt darauf, wie es weiter geht. ^^


	6. Zusammenkunft

**

Hallo Leutz!

**
  

Einige werden diese FF schon von Animexx her kennen. Ich hab ich aber dennoch dazu entschlossen, sie auch hier zu veröffentlichen. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch.^^
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Hintergrundmusik:_ Ludwig van Beethoven - Klaviersonaten
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray
Max/Caroline
weitere Pairings werden noch nicht verraten. *gg*
  

Kapitel: 5/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  
  

**

-Kapitel 5: Zusammenkunft-

**
  

  

  

Kai wanderte im Zimmer auf und ab. Es ging bereits auf zwei Uhr morgens zu und Ray war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Er hatte, nachdem sein Koi verschwunden war, die gesamte Gegend abgesucht. Als es dunkel wurde und er kaum noch etwas sah, brach er die Suche ab, ohne auch nur eine Spur von Ray gefunden zu haben.
Oh, Ray ... Wo bist du nur? In seinen Gedanken wiederholte er immer wieder diese Frage; natürlich ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen.
Kai setzte sich schließlich auf das Bett und ließ sich zurück fallen. Die Arme verschränkte er unter dem Kopf und starrte die Decke an.
Die Muster verschwammen und vor seinem Gesicht tauchte Ray auf, wie er ihn traurig ansah. Dann drehte er sich um und ging
Kai versuchte ihn festzuhalten; rief seinen Namen ...
Und schlug plötzlich die Augen auf und wusste dass er nur geträumt hatte. Ohne es zu merken war er eingeschlafen und von seinem eigenen Rufen wach geworden.
  

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit trat ein Mädchen unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Auf ihrem Rücken prankte ein mehr oder minder großer Rucksack und ihre Haare flogen bei jedem Schritt einmal nach rechts und wieder nach links. Endlich kam der Bus, das Mädchen stieg ein und setzte sich ans Fenster.
Gedankenverloren blickte sie auf die schlafende Stadt.
Bald bin ich wieder bei euch ... Und vor allem bei dir ...
  

Tala wurde von leisem Geschluchze geweckt. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und setzte sich auf. Der Mond viel in das Zimmer, tauchte alles in silber-graues Licht. Der Radiowecker zeigte 3.26 Uhr an.
Schließlich blickte er zu Tyson hinüber, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Leise Schluchzer liefen durch seinen Körper.
Besorgt stand der Ältere leise auf und setzte sich vorsichtig zu Tyson aufs Bett. Dieser hörte auf zu weinen und schaute sich etwas verwirrt über die Schulter.
Sanft streichelte Tala über die feuchten Wangen des Kleineren.
Tyson drehte sich langsam um und sah den Älteren traurig an. Dann warf er sich in dessen Arme und weinte nun hemmungslos.
Fürsorglich strich Tala über den Rücken des Jungen und redete auf ihn ein: Ist ja gut, Tyson. ... Beruhig dich.
Zehn Minuten später:
Tyson weinte immer noch bitterlich. Tala seufzte und schaute zwischen durch immer wieder auf die Uhr. Langsam wurde er müde und recht bequem war es auch nicht, so, wie er gerade da saß.
Nach weiteren fünf Minuten wurde Tysons Weinen leiser bis es dann ganz verstummte. Tala blickte auf den blau-schwarzen Haarschopf, der sich an seinen Bauch gekuschelt hatte und lächelte. Vorsichtig legte er Tyson wieder normal ins Bett und deckte ihn zu.
Als er aufstehen wollte, wurde er von einer Hand festgehalten.
Bleib bei mir, ja? flüsterte Tyson und blinzelte.
Wieder lächelte Tala und als der Kleinere dann ein Stück rüber gerutscht war, legte er sich zu ihm unter die Decke.
Tyson kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und schlief sogleich ein.
  

Der Bus hielt vor einem Hotel. Das Mädchen stieg aus, ging zur Rezeption und checkte ein. Dann ging sie zum Aufzug, fuhr in den dritten Stock und schloss die Tür zum Zimmer 319 auf.
Erschöpft ließ sie ihren Rucksack neben das Bett fallen, ging ins Bad und schaute sich im Spiegel an. Was sie sah, war schrecklich: Ihre pinken Haare waren total zerzaust und unter den Augen hatten sich dunkle Ringe gebildet.
Als sie ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte, streckte sie ihrem Spiegelbild die Zunge raus und legte sich ins Bett.
Ohne sich auszuziehen schlief sie binnen weniger Minuten ein.
  

In einem ganz anderen Zimmer dachte ein gewisser Junge überhaupt nicht an Schlaf. Nachdem er sich beim Zimmerservice eine extra stark gebrühte Kanne Kaffee hat bringen lassen und des öfteren den Kopf unter kaltes Wasser gehalten hatte, war er nun wieder wach und lief wieder unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab.
Zwischendurch ging er immer wieder ans Fenster und blickte auf den Parkplatz vor dem Hotel hinunter. Jedesmal suchte er nach einem Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren, doch jedesmal wurde er enttäuscht.
Schließlich fuhr ein Bus vor das Hotel. Kai rannte wieder ans Fenster und starrte hinunter. Nur eine Person stieg aus. Doch es war wieder nicht Ray. Diese Person war ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren, wie er sah, als die Person unter einer Laterne durchging.
Moment! ... Ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren? ... Das ist doch ...
Doch sogleich verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Schließlich hatte er andere Sorgen.
  

Ray wurde von leisen Tropfgeräuschen geweckt. Als er in den Himmel sah, erkannte er dicke Regenwolken.
Zuerst regnete es nur leicht und das Blätterdach des Baumes unter dem Ray saß schützte ihn noch. Doch bald darauf fing es stärker an und kurz darauf goß es wie aus Kübeln.
So ein verdammter Mist! ... Jetzt regnet es auch noch! ... Toll, jetzt muss ich mir was anderes suchen, wo ich bleiben kann ....... Und was ist, wenn ich ins Hotel zurück gehe? ... Nein ... Jetzt noch nicht ... Kai soll ruhig noch ein bisschen warten ... Oh! Shit!! ... Dieser schei* Regen!! ... Ach, dann geh ich wohl doch besser zurück ... Auch wenn ich mir selber dadurch eher weniger nen Gefallen tu ...
Schließlich wandte er sich in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Langsam lief er zurück. Große Mühe gab er sich nicht, sich vor dem Regen zu schützen und so war er nach wenigen Augenblicken bis auf die Haut durchnässt.
Sein Kopf hatte wieder angefangen weh zu tun, doch er achtete nicht darauf.
Plötzlich wurde es kurz hell um ihn herum. Ray sah erschrocken auf und zuckte zusammen, als nur wenige Augenblicke später auch schon ein gewaltiger Donnerschlag hörbar wurde.
Wieder blitzte es und diesmal schlug er ganz in der Nähe ein. Ray spürte wie unter ihm der Boden vibrierte. Der Donner wurde mit jedem Mal lauter, bis sich Ray die Ohren zu halten musste.
Wieder ging ein Blitz nieder. Doch diesmal schlug er in den Baum neben dem Chinesen ein! Ray registrierte zuerst nicht, dass er sich in Lebensgefahr befand, und blieb vor Schreck wie angewurzelt stehen. Als dann aber der Baum kippte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu laufen.
Immer tiefer fiel der Baum. Ray kam es so vor, als ob sich das alles in Zeitlupe abspielen würde. Trotzdem ging es ihm viel zu schnell. Er lief solange, bis er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah, da der Baum schon fast ganz umgefallen war: Er sprang.
Schmerzhaft kam er auf den Pflastersteinen auf und blickte nach einigen Momenten des Schreckens hinter sich, weil er einen stechenden Schmerz im rechten Knöchel spürte. Was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.
Ein großer. brennender Ast war vom Stamm abgebrochen und lag nun auf seinem Fuß. Das Feuer auf dem Ast griff weiter um sich und leckte schließlich nach seinem Bein.
Angsterfüllt überlegte er, was er tun könne. Die einzige Möglichkeit, hier wenigstens teilweise unbeschadet weg zu kommen, war sein Blade.
Schon leicht verzweifelt suchte er nach Drigger und dem Starter. Schließlich hatte er beides gefunden und ließ Drigger durch die Luft sausen. Dieser machte in null komma nichts Kleinholz aus dem Ast und sauste wieder zurück in Rays Hand, worauf dieser ihn wieder in die Tasche steckte.
Vorsichtig rutschte er drei Meter vom Baum weg und betastete seinen Knöchel. Gebrochen schien er nicht zu sein, aber er tat höllisch weh. Verbrannt hatte er sich zum Glück auch nicht.
Langsam stand er auf. Es ging, wenn auch sehr schwer. Trotzdem musste er hier weg. Es war schon zu viel passiert und seine Kräfte gingen langsam aber sicher zur Neige und würden noch einmal so etwas nicht mehr überstehen.
Schließlich ging er, oder besser gesagt, humpelte er weiter. Sein Knöchel schmerzte bei jedem Auftreten mehr, doch irgendwie musste er hier weg. Also was blieb ihm anderes übrig.
Er kam nur langsam voran. Nicht nur wegen des Knöchels, seine Kräfte verließen ihn sehr schnell. Und er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich.
Das Gewitter hatte inzwischen auf gehört, doch der Regen hielt weiter an. Auch dies verlangsamte sein Tempo, da er kaum etwas sah. Alles war verschwommen wegen des Regens.
  

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, sah er endlich die Lichter des Hotels vor sich auftauchen.
Freudig lief er schneller, doch schon ein paar Schritte später bereute er es zutiefst, da sein Knöchel nur noch mehr schmerzte.
Mit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich über den Parkplatz des Hotels.
Um ihn wurde es immer dunkler.
Nein ... nicht jetzt ... ich bin doch gleich ... Kai!!
Schließlich verlor er das Bewusstsein, kippte vornüber auf den Boden und blieb liegen.
  

Immer noch unruhig lief Kai im Zimmer hin und her. Bisher hatte er noch kein Zeichen von Ray erhalten. Das machte ihn nervös.
Schließlich stellte er sich ans Fenster, schloss für ein paar Momente die Augen und atmete die feuchte Luft ein, um sich zu beruhigen.
Dann blickte er sich um und sah ungläubig auf den nur schlecht beleuchteten Parkplatz unter ihm.
Liegt da nicht jemand? ... Was ist, wenn es ... RAY!! ...
In wenigen Sekunden war er aus der Tür und die Treppe hinunter gerannt. Dann an der Rezeption vorbei, wo ein junger Mann eingenickt war und aufschreckte, als Kai an ihm vorbei rannte. Verdattert blickte er dem Jungen hinterher.
Kai lief durch die automatische Tür auf den Parkplatz hinaus und genau auf den fast leblosen Körper zu, der immer noch im Regen lag.
  

Besorgt kniete sich Kai neben seinen Koi und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Verzweifelt versuchte er nun, ihn wach zu bekommen, doch vergebens.
Schließlich sah Kai keinen anderen Ausweg mehr: Er nahm Ray auf die Arme und brachte ihn so schnell er konnte aus dem Regen heraus in die trockene Vorhalle des Hotels.
Der Hotelangestellte stand immer noch verdattert hinter dem Tresen und war keine große Hilfe für Kai.
Dieser beachtete den jungen Mann gar nicht und brachte seinen Ray schleunigst ins Zimmer.
  

Dort legte er ihn auf eines der Betten und zog ihm erst mal die nassen Klamotten aus.
Als er die vielen Verletzungen auf Rays Körper sah, wurden seine Augen groß. Doch er behielt die Ruhe und verarztete die Schürfwunden. Dann wickelte er seinen Koi in eine warme Decke und versuchte erneut ihn anzusprechen. Auch diesmal ging es nicht.
  

Der junge Mann an der Rezeption hatte inzwischen wieder seine Fassung gefunden und war Kai gefolgt.
Vorsichtig klopfte er nun an die Zimmertür, die Kai nur angelehnt hatte und trat langsam ein.
Kai blickte auf und schnauzte ihn an: Was stehen sie hier noch rum?! Holen sie gefälligst einen Arzt!!
Augenblicke später war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.
Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, als es wieder an der Tür klopfte. Diesmal hatte Kai aber daran gedacht, die Tür zu verschließen und so ging er nun, um sie zu öffnen.
Vor ihm stand ein Mann mittleren Alters.
So, wo ist denn nun unser Patient? fragte er freundlich und schob Kai zur Seite.
Dieser machte ihm bereitwillig Platz, damit er eintreten konnte und führte ihn dann zu dem Bett, in dem Ray lag.
Sogleich holte der Arzt sein Stethoskop aus der Tasche und deckte Ray auf.
Anerkennend sah er zu Kai hinauf, als er sah, wie gut er die Wunden Rays schon versorgt hatte.
Dennoch widmete er sich nun eingehend dem Jungen im Bett und untersuchte ihn.
Nach einer viertel Stunde packte er schließlich seine Sache wieder weg und stand auf.
Als er Kai sah, war dieser ganz bleich geworden, so dass er ihn fragte: Junge, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?
Ja, ja. Alles OK. Nur ein bisschen zu wenig geschlafen. Aber was ist mit Ray?
Der Arzt packte ihn sanft an der Schulter und schob ihn aus dem Zimmer.
Dann begann er schließlich: Nun ja, dein Freund hat anscheinend ziemlich viel mitgemacht. Die vielen Schürfwunden sind nicht sehr schlimm. Die verheilen wieder, dafür hast du ja schon gesorgt. Aber sein rechter Knöchel ist verstaucht. Das rechte Bein leicht verbrannt. Vermutlich werden sich dort in wenigen Stunden Brandblasen gebildet haben. Eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung hat er auch, was wohl mit der Beule zusammen hängt. Und schließlich hat er Fieber. Zwar nicht sehr hoch, doch das kann sich in den kommenden Stunden ändern.
Kai war wieder leichen blass geworden: Und, was ... was kann ich tun?
Oh, du kannst einiges tun, begann der Arzt aufs Neue, Zuerst einmal braucht er viel Ruhe und Schlaf. Gegen das Fieber lasse ich dir etwas da. Damit sollte es in kurzer Zeit ganz verschwinden. Benutze es aber nur, wenn es nicht von alleine fällt. Seinen Knöchel solltest du hoch legen und kühlen. Das ist ganz wichtig. Auch die Brandblasen sollten gekühlt werden. Die Beule, naja, die verschwindet nach ein paar Tagen von allein. Und wegen der Gehirnerschütterung ... nun ja, er sollte auf jeden fall die nächsten fünf Tage im Bett verbringen.
Kai nickte nur, als er eine Schachtel in die Hand gedrückt bekam.
Dann ging der Arzt zur Tür und machte diese auf. Er drehte sich, bevor er hinaus ging noch einmal um und sagte: Und das wichtigste nicht vergessen: Er braucht viel Ruhe und vermeide irgendwelchen Trubel. Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und Kai stand allein im Flur.
In Gedanken versunken schaute er auf die Schachtel, die er in Händen hielt und ging leise wieder zu Ray ins Zimmer.
Besorgt schaute er auf seinen Freund. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben Ray und streichelte ihm übers Gesicht.
So blieb er den Rest der Nacht sitzen bis schließlich kurz nach neun Uhr am Morgen jemand an die Tür klopfte.
Als Kai verschlafen die Tür öffnete, sah er sich Tala gegenüber.
Na? Ausgeschlafen? Oder hab ich dich geweckt? fragte er.
Kai murrte und ging wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Die Tür ließ er offen, so dass Tala eintreten konnte.
Dieser folgte ihm in das Zimmer, wo Ray seelenruhig schlief.
Leicht geschockt blieb er in der Tür stehen, als er sah, was mit Kais Koi passiert war.
Kai legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und deutete Tala somit, dass er leise sein soll. Dieser nickte und trat an das Bett heran.
Kai hatte sich wieder neben Ray gesetzt und blickte diesen stumm und besorgt an. Dann fing er leise an zu erzählen. Er erzählte alles, was in den vergangenen 14 Stunden passiert war und Tala hörte ruhig zu.
Als Kai schließlich am Ende seiner Erzählung angekommen war, meinte Tala: Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann, ja?
Dankend sah Kai den Rotschopf an und versuchte zu lächeln.
  

Fortsetzung folgt ...
  

  

  

  

  

Sodele, das war also das fünfte Kapitel. Seid gespannt darauf, wie es weiter geht. ^^


	7. Nervensäge Mariah

**

Hallo Leutz!

**
  

Einige werden diese FF schon von Animexx her kennen. Ich hab ich aber dennoch dazu entschlossen, sie auch hier zu veröffentlichen. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch.^^
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Hintergrundmusik:_ The Lord of the Rings - The two Towers - Original Soundtrack
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray
Max/Caroline
weitere Pairings werden noch nicht verraten. *gg*
  

Kapitel: 6/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  
  

**

-Kapitel 6: Nervensäge Mariah-

**
  

  

  

Wie kann ich dir helfen? fragte Tala.
Kai überlegte und meinte schließlich: Vielleicht könntest du mir was zu essen bringen. Ich sterbe noch vor Hunger.
Verdutzt starrte der Ältere den Jungen an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er irgendwelche Gedanken abschütteln und kicherte: Pass auf, dass du nicht noch so wirst wie Tyson.
Nein, keine Angst. So Verfressen bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Also, was ist jetzt? Willst du mich verhungern lassen?
Nein, bin ja schon weg, grinste Tala und verließ das Zimmer.
Wenig später kam er mit einem Tablett voll Essen zurück.
Kai staunte nicht schlecht: Wo hast du denn das so schnell her?
Tja, seit Tyson nicht mehr so viel futtert, bleibt ne Menge übrig.
Was is mit mir? fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Tala.
Tyson war gerade an Kais Zimmer vorbeigekommen, als sein Name fiel. Dies machte ihn neugierig, und da Tala vergessen hatte, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, ging er der Sache nach. Nun stand er da und sah teils fragend, teils entsetzt zwischen Kai, Ray und Tala hin und her.
Schnell stellte Tala das Tablett ab und schob Tyson nach draußen in den Flur.
So, Chibi. Am besten lassen wir Kai und Ray jetzt mal allein ... Kommst du mit frühstücken? Wechselte er schnell das Thema.
Tyson sah ihn verwirrt an, nickte dann und folgte ihm wortlos.
  

Kai sah den beiden nach. Er war sehr dankbar, dass Tala ihm half. Das hätte er nun wirklich nicht von ihm erwartet. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.
Dann wandte er sich dem Tablett zu, das Tala auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Tala wusste, wie gern er, Kai, Obst aß.
Er nahm sich einen Apfel, biss gedankenverloren hinein und setzte sich wieder neben Ray ans Bett.
  

Im Aufzug fand Tyson endlich seine Sprache wieder: Tala, was ist denn mit Ray passiert?
Tja, wenn ich das nur wüsste. Kai hat mir zwar alles erzählt, was er wusste, aber wir werde wohl warten müssen, bis Ray wieder aufwacht, zuckte der Gefragte die Schultern.
Für einige Augenblicke war Tyson wieder still, bis er dann fragte: Und seit wann nennst du mich eigentlich 'Chibi'?
Darauf antwortete Tala nicht, sondern grinste den Kleineren nur frech an.
  

  

Auch Max und Caroline wurden langsam munter.
Nachdem Tyson gestern so unerwartete dazwischen gefunkt hatte, war natürlich die Stimmung flöten gegangen.
Also hatten sie sich anderweitig den Abend verschönert. (ok, hier lass ich eurer Fantasie mal freien Lauf. Denkt euch selbst aus, was sie gemacht haben könnten. *fg*)
Max war schon fertig angezogen und wartete nun ungeduldig auf seine Freundin.
Caro! Beeil dich doch mal. Ich hab Hunger!
Ich komm ja schon. Bitte, mach nicht so nen Stress am frühen Morgen.
Früher Morgen? Es ist schon nach neun! Jetzt komm halt.
Endlich kam sie aus dem Badezimmer und hakte sich bei Max ein. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter.
  

Im Zimmer 319 wurde auch langsam das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren munter.
Verschlafen tappte sie ins Badezimmer und fuhr erschrocken zusammen.
Du liebe Zeit, wie seh ich denn aus?! murmelte sie und machte sich erst einmal frisch.
Dann zog sie sich andere Klamotten an, da die, in denen sie aus Versehen geschlafen hatte, total zerknittert waren.
Schließlich schloss sie die Zimmertür zu und ging hinunter um zu frühstücken.
  

Hey Leute! rief Kenny, als er Tala und Tyson das Restaurant betreten sah.
Beide winkten ihm zu. Fragend sah er die beiden an, als sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzten.
Tyson, du hier unten?
Ja, was dagegen? Trotzig verschränkte Tyson die Arme vor der Brust.
Jetzt bleib locker. Ist doch alles in Ordnung, versuchte Tala die Stimmung etwas zu heben.
Los, lasst uns frühstücken. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger, meinte er gleich darauf und machte sich über die Brötchen her.
Tyson lächelte und sah Kenny entschuldigend an: Tut mir leid, Kenny. Ich wollte nicht so reagieren. Es ist nur ...
Schon ok, unterbrach der Angesprochene ihn. Tala hat recht. Lasst uns frühstücken.
Jetzt grinste Tyson, nickte Kenny zu und machte sich auch über die Brötchen her. Zwar aß er immer noch nicht so viel, wie früher, aber wenigstens aß er nun mit ihnen zusammen und nicht alleine im Zimmer, wie er es über eine Woche lang getan hatte.
  

Kurze Zeit später tauchten auf Max und Caroline auf. Beide setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Nähe der anderen, weil deren Tisch keinen Platz mehr aufwies.
  

Als sie schon eine Weile saßen, stand Tyson plötzlich auf und kam zu ihnen rüber.>
Max? Caroline?
Beide sahen auf und ihn fragend an.
Tyson holte tief Luft: Es ... es tut mir leid ... wegen gestern abend. ... Ich hatte zu viel getrunken und ... konnte nicht mehr klar denken ... Bitte verzeiht mir ...
Verblüfft schauten Max und Caroline ihn an.
Ein leicht verzweifelter Blick lag in Tysons Augen. Hoffentlich verzeihen sie mir ...
Er ... ENTSCHULDIGT sich??? Max konnte nicht glauben, was er da von Tyson hörte. Und dieser Gesichtsausdruck, den er dabei machte. Richtig verzweifelt. Der Arme ... Stimmt schon, er hat uns den Abend verdorben, ... aber ... eigentlich ist er ja richtig niedlich, wenn er so aus der Wäsche guckt. *kicher*
Bestürzt sah Tyson den blonden Jungen an. Warum kichert er denn jetzt??
Schon gut, Tyson, gluckste dieser. Auch Caroline schaute ihn perplex an.
Schließlich erholte sich Max wieder von seinem Kicheranfall und meinte nochmals: Ist schon gut. Du konntest ja nichts dafür. Es war der Alkohol. Er lächelte Tyson an.
Übrigens ... Es ist schön, dass du wieder mal mit uns frühstückst. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht.
Tyson wurde leicht rot um die Nasenspitze. wollte er wissen.
Natürlich. Wir sind doch Freunde, oder etwa nicht?
Nun lächelte Tyson auch: Ja, das sind wir.
  

Zufrieden ging er wieder zurück zu Kenny und Tala.
Tala machte einen leicht säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck.
Was ist denn los, Tala? fragte Tyson, als er sich neben ihn setzte.
Der Rothaarige wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen: Wie? Ach nichts. Es ist gar nichts. (Jaja, die Eifersucht ... -.-)
Achselzuckend widmete er sich wieder seinem Frühstück.
  

Kurze Zeit später wurde es laut im Restaurant.
Ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren erschien in der Tür und rief lauthals nach einem Ray. Alle Blicke wandten sich ihr zu. Doch niemand antwortete.
Kenny, Tyson, Tala, Max und Caroline reckten die Hälse. Was bzw. wen sie sahen, ließ ihnen den Atem stocken: Mariah.
Leicht geschockt zogen die fünf Jugendlichen ihre Köpfe ein. Nur nicht gesehen werden, sonst hatten sie diese Quasselstrippe womöglich die ganze Zeit am Hals.
Doch zu spät: Mariah war leider nicht so dumm, wie alle dachten und hatte Talas roten Haarschopf entdeckt, als dieser kurz aufstand.
Freudig rief sie seinen Namen, worauf er zusammenzuckte und leise fluchte: Verdammter Mist!!
Glückstrahlend kam sie auf die Freunde zu und fing auch schon an, wie ein Wasserfall zu reden.
Leicht geknickt hörten die anderen ihr mit nur einem Ohr zu und nickten abwechselnd. Schließlich fragte sie: Wo sind denn Kai und Ray?
Alle sahen sie nichts wissend an, bis schließlich Tyson den Mund aufmachte. Schnell stieß Tala ihm seinen Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen und ergriff das Wort: Kein Ahnung. Hab die beiden heute noch nicht gesehen.
Oh, na gut. Sagt ihnen bescheid, dass ich da bin, ja? Mein Zimmer ist die 319. Ich hab Ray so viel zu erzählen... meinte sie und ging wieder.
Tala wartete etwa zehn Minuten, bis er schließlich aufstand und meinte: Leute, ich muss kurz noch mal hoch ins Zimmer. Bin gleich wieder da. Und schon war er weg.
Die vier zurückgebliebenen starrten ihm verblüfft nach.
  

Im dritten Stock angekommen schaute er sich vorsichtig um und klopfte schließlich bei Kai an der Tür. Dieser öffnete kurz darauf und ließ ihn eintreten.
Verwundert blickte er den Rothaarigen an: Warum so außer Atem?
Mariah ist hier.
Bestürzt sah Kai den Älteren an. fragte er ungläubig nach.
Ja, sie war gerade bei uns im Restaurant und hat wieder mal geredet wie ein Wasserfall. Sie wollte wissen wo ihr seid. Ich hab ihr dann gesagt, dass wie nichts wüssten, da wir euch heute noch nicht gesehen hätten.
Danke. Ray braucht auf jeden Fall Ruhe. Und so jemanden wie Mariah können wir hier jetzt nicht gebrauchen.
Tala nickte: Ich versuche sie weiterhin von diesem Zimmer fern zu halten. Dürfte zwar ein bisschen schwierig werden, da sie auch auf die Etage wohnt, doch ich werds schon hinkriegen.
Lieb von dir, lächelte Kai und schaute in die Richtung, in der Ray war. Ich hoffe, er wacht bald auf.
Wie geht's ihm denn? wollte Tala plötzlich wissen.
Kai blickte zu ihm auf.
Das Fieber ist gefallen, aber er schläft immer noch. Es ist zum Verrückt werden. Ich wünschte, es wäre gar nicht so weit gekommen.
Tut mir leid. Das ist allein meine Schuld, meinte Tala etwas betreten.
Nicht nur. Ich bin auch schuld. Ich hätte von Anfang an 'nein' sagen sollen, antwortete Kai und sah Tala an.
Hmm ... Er sieht echt süß aus, wenn er so guckt ...
Mach dir keine Sorgen, das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Sorg du bitte dafür, dass Mariah nicht hier her kommt. Sie soll nicht wissen, was mit Ray passiert ist, sonst haben wir hier keine ruhige Minute mehr.
Tala nickte erleichtert und ging zur Tür.
Ach Tala, wart mal kurz, hielt ihn Kai auf, bevor er die Türklinke berühren konnte.
Dieser drehte sich um und sah den Jüngeren fragend an: 
Kai verschwand kurz in dem Zimmer, indem Ray lag und kam Augenblicke später wieder zurück.
Hier. Damit du nicht klopfen musst, lächelte Kai und hielt dem rothaarigen einen Schlüssel hin.
Dieser nahm ihn an und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche.
Danke. Ich werd dann mal wieder runter gehen.
Ja, tu das. Und danke für die Warnung.
Lächelnd ging Tala durch die Tür und wieder hinunter zu den anderen.
  

Kai ging wieder zurück zu seinem Koi und setzte sich neben ihn. Vorsichtig streichelte er über Rays Wangen und freute sich, als dieser endlich eine Regung zeigte: Er lächelte im Schlaf.
Nun etwas fröhlicher, setzte sich Kai auf die Bettkante neben Ray und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Dann nahm er Rays eine Hand und streichelte sie.
  

Als Tala wieder unten ankam, sahen die anderen ihn fragend an. Einzig Tyson ahnte, wo er gewesen war.
Tala erwiderte jedoch nichts, sondern setzte sich wieder neben Tyson und aß zu Ende.
Dann verteilten sie sich wieder oben in ihren Zimmern und gingen ihren Beschäftigungen nach.
Kenny versuchte mit Dizzys Hilfe neue Blades zu konstruieren, die noch stärker waren.
Max und Caroline legten sich an den Pool und genossen die Sonne.
Tyson ging hinaus zu seinem Lieblingsplatz, um allein zu sein.
Und Tala besuchte Kai und leistete ihm Gesellschaft, worüber der Jüngere ziemlich glücklich war, da er nun nicht mehr alleine war.
  

Mariah wurde seit dem Frühstück nicht gesehen, bis sie sich dann gegen Mittag zu den anderen an den Pool gesellte und die mit ihrem ewigen gequassel nervte.
Caroline versuchte mit ihr eine Art Konversation, bei der Mariah die meiste Zeit über redete.
Und Max versuchte erst gar nicht, sich an diesem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach.
Eigentlich ist Tyson ja ein wirklich lieber ... Warum hab ich nur so reagiert? ... Ich hätte geschmeichelt sein sollen ... Oh, verdammt! ... Kann die nicht ein einziges Mal ihre Klappe halten? ... Mariah nervt vielleicht!! ... Da kann man sich ja nicht mal mehr in ruhe denken hören (XD) ... Ach ... Was solls ... Schalt ich halt auf Durchzug ... Komisch ... Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass da zwischen Tyson und Tala mehr ist ... Hmmm ... naja, vielleicht krieg ichs ja noch raus ...
Plötzlich wurde er beim Denken gestört, als einer der Hotelangestellten, ihn ansprach: Entschuldigung. Wo ist denn euer Freund Tyson? Es ist ein Telefongespräch für ihn angekommen.
Max blickte den jungen mann an, der ihm das mitteilte und meinte: Danke, ich hole ihn.
Dann stand er auf und ging die Plätze ab, an denen er Tyson vermutete.
Nachdem er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, brachte er ihn schleunigst zur Rezeption.
sprach er die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen an, Ich bin Tyson. Für mich ist ein Telefonat?
Die Dame nickte und führte ihn dann zu einem Telefonapparat, der in einem Büro stand.
Es ist Leitung zwei, sagte sie leise und zeigte auf einen Knopf. Dann ging sie hinaus und ließ Tyson allein.
Der nahm den Hörer von der Gabel und meldete sich.
Ja? Hier Tyson?
Ah! Endlich, wurde eine Stimme am anderen Ende laut, Hier ist Johnny!
Hey Johnny! Wie geht's?
Ich kann nicht klagen. Und euch? Alles klar?
Ja, bei uns ist auch alles bestens.
Ähm, hör mal, warum ich anrufe...
Habt ihr nicht Lust, zu mir nach Schottland zu kommen? Oliver und Enrico kommen auch. Wir könnten einfach mal wieder so was unternehmen ...
Wirklich? Das ist ja wunderbar! Klar kommen wir!
Ja? Schön. Wie wärs, wenn ihr am nächsten Montag kommen würdet?
Nächsten Montag ... Ja, das dürfte gehen. Ich ruf dich noch mal an, um dir zu sagen, wann wir ankommen.
Ist gut. Hier meine Nummer.
Johnny gab ihm die Telefonnummer durch und verabschiedete sich schließlich von Tyson.
Der legte den Hörer wieder auf und ging zurück zu den anderen.
  

Fortsetzung folgt ...
  

  

  

  

  

Sodele, das war also das sechste Kapitel. Seid gespannt darauf, wie es weiter geht. ^^


	8. Erwachen

**

Hallo Leutz!

**
  

Einige werden diese FF schon von Animexx her kennen. Ich hab ich aber dennoch dazu entschlossen, sie auch hier zu veröffentlichen. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch.^^
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray
Max/Caroline
weitere Pairings werden noch nicht verraten. *gg*
  

Kapitel: 7/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  

**

-Kapitel 7: Erwachen-

**   

  

  

Zuerst ging Tyson zu Kenny, der immer noch in seinem Zimmer hockte und mit seinem Laptop beschäftigt war.
rief er und klopfte an die Tür.
Ja? Komm rein. Es ist offen. antwortete eine Stimme von drinnen.
Tyson trat ein und überbrachte ihm die Nachricht von Johnnys Telefonat gerade. Kenny war begeistert, da er schon immer mal nach Schottland wollte.
  

Dann suchte Tyson Tala und fand ihn schließlich bei Kai im Zimmer.
Kai machte sich zu erst Gedanken wegen Ray, doch Tala fegte seine Zweifel beiseite: Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen. Heute ist erst Dienstag. Glaubst du wirklich, Ray schläft noch bis nächsten Montag durch? Er wird sicherlich bald aufwachen. Und eine kleine Luftveränderung wird ihm sicherlich nicht schaden.
Schließlich willigte Kai ein.
Bevor Tyson hinausging um auch Max und Caroline bescheid zu sagen, hielt ihn Kai auf: Tyson. Sag aber Mariah nichts. Die können wir nicht gebrauchen. Eine Quasselstrippe reicht nämlich.
Hmm? Welche andere Quasselstrippe denn? wollte Tyson wissen.
Na, Kenny! Der wird uns vermutlich wieder auf einen seiner Kulturtrips mitnehmen wollen. Und du weißt doch, wie er bei sowas ist.
Ach so ja. Ist ok. Ich werd Mariah nichts von alledem erzählen, versprach er und ging.
  

Unten am Pool setzte sich Tyson neben Max auf eine Liege und erzählte ihm Johnnys Einladung.
Caroline unterhielt sich immer noch mit Mariah. Diese bekam von alledem nichts mit. Da sie voll und ganz in eine ihrer Erzählungen vertieft war.
Sag Caroline bescheid, aber bitte so, dass Mariah nichts davon mit bekommt, schloss Tyson seine Erzählung und deutete dabei mit dem Kopf auf die Mädchen, die am Beckenrand saßen und die Füße im Wasser baumeln ließen.
Max nickte kurz blickte zu den Mädchen hinüber.
Tyson entschloss sich noch ein bisschen am Pool zu bleiben. Also legte er sich gemütlich auf die Liege, auf der er saß und schloss die Augen.
  

Max schielte immer wieder zu dem Jungen neben sich hinüber.
Komisch ... warum gefällt mir Tyson, wenn er schläft? ... Er sieht richtig niedlich aus ... *lächel* ... aber, ich sollte nicht so etwas denken ... schließlich bin ich ja mit Caro zusammen ... und glücklich mit ihr ... *hach* ... Er sieht aber wirklich süß aus ... Ob ich ihn mal ... Ach quatsch, die Mädchen sind doch da ... Wie komm ich nur auf die Idee, Tyson küssen zu wollen? ... *kopfschüttel*...>
  

Tala und Kai redeten noch lange. Sie saßen jetzt nebeneinander auf dem freien Bett.
Langsam wurde Kai ziemlich müde. Bis er schließlich fast nur noch am gähnen war.
Leg dich schlafen. Ich pass auf Ray auf.
fragte Kai und gähnte wieder.
Ja. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich schaff das schon, lächelte er den Jüngeren an.
Dieser nickte dankend und legte sich auf das Bett, auf dem er und Tala saßen.
Tala stand auf, nahm sich einen der Stühle und setzte sich damit ans Fenster, das er zuvor öffnete.
In Gedanken schaute er hinaus und beobachtete die Wolken, die am Himmel entlang zogen.
  

Hmmm ... Es war schön ... Als ich noch mit Kai zusammen war ... Ja ... Das waren noch Zeiten ... Er war damals ganz anders ... Nicht so 'nett' und 'fürsorglich' wie jetzt ... Hat Ray das aus ihm gemacht? ... Würde mich nicht wundern ... *hach* ... Ich wünschte, es wäre wieder wie früher ... Ja ... Damals war es schon schön ... Aber so gefällt mir Kai auch ... Ach ... Ich sollte nicht so viel über ihn nachdenken ... Schließlich ist er jetzt mit Ray zusammen ... Und liebt ihn ... Nicht mich ...
  

Kai schlief immer noch, als es bereits dämmerte.
Tala deckte ihn zu und schmunzelte.
In der Zwischenzeit war Tyson kurz hereingekommen und hatte sich mit ihm leise unterhalten. Dann war er wieder gegangen und hatte ihn allein gelassen.
Wieder setzte sich Tala auf den Stuhl am Fenster, als er plötzlich hinter sich Geräusche hörte.
Er drehte sich um.
Ray stöhnte leise und schlug dann vorsichtig die Augen auf.
sagte Tala leise, stand wieder auf und setzte sich zu Ray aufs Bett.
Na, ausgeschlafen? fragte er lächelnd.
Leicht geschockt sah Ray den rothaarigen Jungen an. Er hatte Kai erwartet, nicht Tala.
Wo ist Kai? wollte er leise wissen. Er konnte nicht laut sprechen, da sein Hals weh tat.
Kai schläft. Er war die vergangene Nacht wach und hat an deinem Bett Wache gehalten. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie froh er war, als er dich endlich wieder hatte ...
unterbrach Ray ihn, Kann ich bitte etwas zu trinken haben?
Oh! Natürlich. Kommt sofort.
Leise stand er auf und ging zu dem Tisch, auf dem eine Glaskaraffe mit Wasser stand. Er schenkte etwas Wasser in eines Gläser, die dabei standen und brachte es Ray. Dieser hatte jedoch noch nicht genug Kraft um alleine zu trinken und so half Tala ihm.
Dankbar nahm Ray die unerwartete Hilfe an und trank langsam das kühle Nass.
Nachdem das Glas leer war, füllte Tala es erneut und stellte es neben das Bett.
Dann wendete er sich wieder Ray zu.
Es ... es tut mir leid, was passiert ist, begann er vorsichtig. Ich wusste irgendwie nicht, was ich genau tat. Kai war irgendwie immer für mich da gewesen und ich musste an früher denken. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, dass er mit dir zusammen ist. Hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich erst gar nicht angefangen, mit ihm zu knutschen. Bitte, nimm meine Entschuldigung an.
Ray schwieg eine Weile. Dann meinte er: Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Aber ich bereue es, dass ich nicht bei ihm geblieben bin. Ich hatte Angst. Angst vor ihm, dass er mich allein lässt. Und Angst vor dir, dass du ihn mir vielleicht weg nehmen könntest. Weißt du, er drehte den Kopf in Kais Richtung, Kai bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere. Ohne ihn, wäre mein Leben vermutlich sinnlos.
Diesmal war es Tala, der schwieg. Rays Worte machten ihn betroffen.
In der Stille waren Kais leise Atemzüge zu hören.
Tala sah kurz zu ihm hinüber, dann wieder auf Ray.
Ich weiß, wie du fühlst. Ich fühlte einmal genauso für Kai. Damals hätte ich alles für ihn getan. Und wenn ich sage alles, dann meine ich auch ALLES. Kai zu lieben war ... Ach, was red ich da ... Das weißt du vielleicht besser als ich.
Ray lächelte ihn an: Meinst du?
Ja. In den letzten Stunden hab ich gemerkt, dass Kai alles für dich getan hätte. Ich war hier bei ihm und habe mit ihm geredet. Er lachte leise. Ich glaube, so gesprächig war Kai noch nie. Und weißt du, was ich noch glaube? Der Auslöser für diese Veränderung war niemand geringerer als du. Du musst ihm also sehr viel bedeuten. Mehr als ich ihm jemals bedeutet habe und bedeuten werde.
Wieder schaute er von Ray auf Kai und wieder zurück auf Ray. Dieser lag mit halb geschlossenen Augen da.
Soll ich Kai für dich wecken?
Nein. Lass ihn schlafen. Wenn er wirklich die letzte Nacht wegen mir wach war, dann hab ich kein Recht, ihm jetzt den Schlaf zu rauben.
Tala nickte und schaute aus dem Fenster.
Draußen war es nun dunkel.
Er machte das Fenster zu und zog den Vorhang vor. Dann schaltete er das Licht an und dämmte es ein wenig.
Schließlich setzte er sich wieder zu Ray aufs Bett.
Um die Stille zu durchbrechen, redete er leise weiter: Johnny hat heute angerufen.
Ja. Er lädt uns ein. Am nächsten Montag sitzen wir dann alle im Flieger nach Schottland.
Schön. Und du meinst, ich kann mitkommen? Ich fühl mich gar nicht gesund genug, um zu reisen ...
Red keinen Unsinn. Natürlich kommst du mit. Die Luftveränderung wird dir sicherlich gut tun. Außerdem kann ein bisschen Ablenkung nicht schaden, grinste Tala ihn an.
Na, wenn du meinst. Dann komm ich mit. Schließlich will ich Kai nicht unbeaufsichtigt mit dir alleine lassen, grinste der Jüngere zurück.>
Ach ja, und noch eine weniger gute Neuigkeit habe ich.
Und die wäre?
Ist sie hier?
Ja. Heute morgen hat sie das ganze Restaurant nach dir zusammen gebrüllt. Alle Leute haben uns schon angestarrt, als sie schließlich bei uns am Tisch Platz nahm. Und wie immer hat sie geredet wie ein Wasserfall.
Typisch Mariah. Geht sie auch mit?
Bloß nicht. Es reicht doch schon eine Quasselstrippe. Oder?
Ray lachte auf. Ja, hast Recht. Kenny wird uns vermutlich wieder überall hinschleppen.
Wieder eine kurze Pause, in der keiner etwas sagte.
Dann brach Ray die Stille: 
Ich möchte noch etwas schlafen. Richtest du Kai aus, wenn er aufwacht, dass ich ihm ... ach nein, lass, ich sag es ihm selbst. Sag ihm nur, dass ich ihn liebe. Ja?
Natürlich. Kannst dich auf mich verlassen.
  

Minuten später war Ray auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Ruhig hob sich seine Brust bei jedem Atemzug. Tala lächelte, dämmte das Licht noch mehr und setzte sich wieder ans Fenster.
Bald war es so dunkel, dass er draußen nichts mehr erkennen konnte.
Mit einem Seufzer nahm er sich eine Zeitung, setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu lesen.
  

Nach etwa einer Stunde und zwei Zeitungen später, rührte sich Kai endlich.
Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und sah in ein hellblaues Augenpaar über ihm. Lächelnd setzte Tala sich zu ihm aufs Bett.
Na, wieder fit?
Ja, jedenfalls besser als vorhin, meinte er verschlafen und streckte sich.
Dann blickte er zu Ray hinüber. Bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, ergriff Tala das Wort: Ray war wach. Er meinte, ich solle dir ausrichten, dass er dich liebt.
Verwundert sah er Tala an: >
Leise stand er auf und setzte sich zu seinem Koi aufs Bett. Liebevoll strich er ihm über die Wangen.
Tala stand auf.
Ich geh dann mal. Bin jetzt auch müde und würd gerne schlafen.
Ja, geh ruhig. Und danke.
Kai sah ihm nach, bis er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte.
  

Dann widmete sich Kai ausschließlich seinem Geliebten, der langsam aufwachte. Vorsichtig hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser kniff die Augen zusammen. Als er sie dann aufmachte, blickte er in Kais dunkelrote Augen, die vor Freude, dass er endlich aufgewacht war, leuchteten.
Verschlafen lächelte Ray seinen Kai an, zog ihn zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.
Überglücklich erwiderte Kai den selbigen. Als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, war Ray nun ganz wach und setzte sich vorsichtig auf.
Wie fühlst du dich?
Jetzt, da du bei mir bist, fühl ich mich wieder richtig gut, lächelte Ray.
Kai grinste über beide Ohren. Dann nahm er seinen Koi in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich.
Ray kuschelte sich an ihn und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: Tala hat mir alles gesagt. Und ... ich verzeihe dir. Es war übertrieben, einfach abzuhauen. Es tut mir leid ...
Weiter kam er nicht, da Kai ihm mit seinen Lippen den Mund verschloss. Nach ein paar Augenblicken löste er sich wieder von dem Jüngeren: Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es war mein Fehler. Meiner und Talas. Wir müssen uns entschuldigen.
Verliebt schaute Ray seinen Freund an. Dann flüsterte er: Ich liebe dich.
Kai blickte ihn an und lächelte: Ich liebe dich auch.
Kai legte sich schließlich zu seinem Ray unter die Decke, nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm und beide schliefen bald darauf ein.
  

Tala lief den Gang hinunter. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu seinem Zimmer. Als er endlich ankam, schloss er müde die Tür auf und ging hinein. Leise schloss er wieder ab und ging ins Schlafzimmer.
Tyson lag bereits im Bett und schlief seelenruhig.
Der rothaarige lächelte und zog sich aus. Dann legte er sich ins Bett und dachte darüber nach, was Ray gesagt hatte.
  


~Rückblick~

Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Aber ich bereue es, dass ich nicht bei ihm geblieben bin. Ich hatte Angst. Angst vor ihm, dass er mich allein lässt. Und Angst vor dir, dass du ihn mir vielleicht weg nehmen könntest. Weißt du, Kai bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere. Ohne ihn, wäre mein Leben vermutlich sinnlos.

~Rückblick Ende~

  

Lange dachte er über diese Worte nach. Bis ihm endlich klar wurde, dass Kai für ihn für immer verloren war. Er hatte nun Ray und wollte niemand anderen.
Leise liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen. Er wollte sie nun nicht mehr zurück halten. Wollte einfach nur noch weinen.
Der ganze Schmerz, der sich in ihm angestaut hatte, wurde jetzt einfach weg gewaschen. Leise weinte er vor sich hin.
Plötzlich bewegte sich Tyson.
Tala schreckte auf. So sollte ihn niemand sehen. Er drehte sich um, mit dem Rücken zu Tyson. Doch dieser hatte sich schon aufgesetzt und das verweinte Gesicht des Älteren gesehen.
Leise stand er auf und legte Tala die Hand auf die Schulter. Dieser wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah Tyson schließlich an.
Der Jüngere setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett.
Was ist denn? fragte er mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.
Anstatt zu antworten, drehte sich Tala wieder um und warf sich Tyson in die Arme. An dessen Brust gekuschelt, weinte er nun. Ließ die Tränen einfach laufen. Tyson streichelte beruhigend über den Rücken des Rotschopfs.
Dieser weinte weiter. Nichts schien ihn trösten zu können.
Schließlich ließ der Tränenfluss nach. Tala hatte sich immer mehr in Tysons Arme gekuschelt und flüsterte jetzt: Bleibst du heute nacht bei mir?
>Tyson nickte nur und legte sich zu Tala unter die Decke. Dieser kuschelte sich sogleich wieder an den Kleineren und schlief mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.
Tyson jedoch schlief noch lange nicht. Für ihn war es ungewohnt.
Eigentlich fühlt es sich wirklich gut an ... Tala ist so schön war ... Wenn er schläft, sieht er richtig niedlich aus ... Er ist schon ein lieber ...
Tyson legte seine Arme fester um den Älteren und kuschelte sich nun auch an ihn. Kurze Zeit später war auch er eingeschlafen.
  

Fortsetzung folgt ...
  

  

  

  

  

Sodele, das war also das siebte Kapitel. Seid gespannt darauf, wie es weiter geht. ^^


	9. Anreise und andere Probleme

**

Hallo Leutz!

**
  

Einige werden diese FF schon von Animexx her kennen. Ich hab ich aber dennoch dazu entschlossen, sie auch hier zu veröffentlichen. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch.^^
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Hintergrundmusik:_ L'Arc~en~Ciel - Blurry Eyes
Lazy Knack - Natsu no yuro no yume (D.N.Angel)
  

_Widmung:_ Ich widme diese FF allen, die mich bisher mit Kommis beglückt haben: siane, Hayan, witchN, hegiin, teenager-pan14, Shiruy, 150687, Endivie, SweetC18, Zidanes, Akai, Beachgirl, hermine11, RayKon, -Schneckchen-, arina-chan, saiya, ChibiLiebchen, cg, Falkenauge, Beyblader-Rayw, Nikki-chan, Eternity, SweetShampoo, Harukai, FireAngelgirl, dark-angel, Mariah-WT, Chun_Li
So, ich hoffe, dass ich niemanden vergessen hab. Wenn doch, dann tut es mir leid.
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray
Max/Caroline
weitere Pairings werden noch nicht verraten. *gg*
  

Kapitel: 8/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  


**-Kapitel 8: Anreise und andere Probleme-**

  

  

  

Die Tage bis zu ihrer Abreise nach Schottland verliefen allesamt ziemlich ruhig.
  

Ray erholte sich schnell wieder. Nach zwei Tagen Bettruhe lief er schon wieder draußen herum. Und wurde, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, von Mariah total in Beschlag genommen. Doch Ray wusste, wie er Mariah loswerden konnte: Er schwindelte ihr einfach vor, Kopfschmerzen zu haben, oder andere Wehwehchen. Anfangs wollte sie ja bei ihm bleiben, doch als Kai ihr dann mehrfach sagte, Ray bräuche noch viel Ruhe, gab sie kleinbei und hielt den Mund. (Wow, ein Wunder. XD)
  

Am schwierigsten war es aber, unauffällig mit den Reisevorbereitungen zu beginnen. Schließlich wollte ja niemand, dass Mariah davon Wind bekam, was sie vorhatten.
  

Am Sonntagmorgen, als sie sicher sein konnten, dass Caroline Mariah ablenkte, gingen Tyson und Tala zur Rezeption und checkten aus. Am späten Abend wollten sie dann zum Flughafen fahren. Doch den Tag über würden sie noch hier verbringen.
  

Die Flugtickets hatten sie schon am Freitag geholt und auch gleich darauf Johnny in Schottland angerufen, um ihm bescheid zu geben, wann der Flieger bei ihm ankommen würde.
  

So verbrachten sie also den großteil des Sonntags auf ihren Zimmern und packten ihre Sachen ein.
Caroline musste wieder einmal herhalten und Mariah ablenken, was der armen Caro natürlich gar nicht gefiel. Doch was sein musste, musste eben sein, denn schließlich wollte sie Mariah genau wie die anderen nicht in Schottland dabei haben.
  

Langsam wurde es Abend und Mariah hatte sich wieder einmal an Ray geklammert, was Kai gar nicht gefallen hatte. Doch er sagte nichts und ließ sie in Ruhe. Er hatte schließlich auf der Reise und bei Johnny seinen Ray ganz für sich allein.
  

Alles verlief planmäßig. Gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr gingen schließlich alle in ihre Zimmer und gaben vor, müde zu sein.
Mariah war leicht enttäuscht, doch auch sie fing allmählich an zu gähnen und legte sich kurze Zeit später ebenfalls schlafen.
  

Es war kurz vor eins, als jemand bei Tyson und Tala ans Zimmer klopfte.
Hey! Tala! Tyson! flüsterte von draußen eine Stimme.
Tala machte die Tür schließlich auf und blickte zu Max und Caroline hinunter.
Beeilt euch. Der Bus kommt in einer halben Stunde.
Der Rotschopf nickte kurz und ging wieder zurück ins Zimmer.
  

Tyson war währenddessen eingeschlafen und so musste ihn Tala erst einmal wecken.
Vorsichtig rüttelte Tala an Tysons Schulter. Als dieser nicht reagierte, flüsterte er zusätzlich Tysons Namen. Doch immer noch keine Reaktion.
Erst als Tala ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, wurde Tyson munter.
Na, endlich wach, Chibi? Los, wir müssen uns beeilen. Unser Bus kommt in einer knappen halben Stunde.
Verschlafen rieb sich Tyson die Augen und nickte.
Gemeinsam gingen sie dann leise hinunter zur Rezeption, gaben dort ihre Schlüssel ab und warteten dann draußen auf dem Parkplatz auf die anderen.
  

Wenig später waren alle versammelt.
Und auch der Bus ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.
Dieser brachte sie innerhalb einer Stunde zum Flughafen, wo sie noch genug Zeit hatten, da ihr Flieger erst um 3.15 Uhr abfliegen würde.
  

Als sie endlich im Flugzeug saßen, waren sie erleichtert, dass alles so gut geklappt hatte.
  

Während des Fluges ging jeder seinen eigenen Sachen nach:
Ray und Kai schliefen. Ray hatte den Kopf auf Kais Schulter gelegt und Kai nahm Rays Hand in die seine und hielt sie fest.
Auch Max und Caroline schliefen. Caroline hatte sich an Max gekuschelt, der seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.
Kenny unterhielt sich leise mit Dizzy. Scheinbar wurde er nie müde, da er auch schon die ganze Zeit im Bus wach war und auf dem Laptop rumgetippt hatte.
Auch Tyson und Tala schliefen nicht. Stumm saßen sie nebeneinander, bis Tyson leise die Stille brach, indem er aufseufzte.
Der Ältere blickte auf und sah ihn an: Was ist?
Ich frage mich, warum du mich immer küssen musst.
Tala lächelte.>
Hast du Angst, dass uns jemand sehen könnte?
Nicht wirklich. Es ist nur ein seltsames Gefühl.
Achso. Ich dachte schon, du magst es nicht.
Das ... meinte ich nicht.>
Was denn dann?>
Ach nichts. Vergiss es einfach.
Tala zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann herrschte wieder Stille.
  

Der Rothaarige hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte etwas zu schlafen als er plötzlich etwas auf seiner Schulter spürte.
Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Tyson eingeschlafen war und seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Älteren gelegt hatte.
Lächelnd lehnte sich Tala zurück und schloss wieder die Augen.
  

Ein paar Stunden später wurde er am Arm gerüttelt. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah sich einem dunkelroten Augenpaar gegenüber.
Kai lächelte: Na, du? Ausgeschlafen?
Verschlafen nickte Tala. Dann schaute er auf Tyson, der seinen Kopf immer noch auf seiner Schulter liegen hatte und errötete leicht.
Kai blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.
Seit wann wirst du denn rot? Bei mir war das nie so.
Das ... war ja auch was völlig anderes.
Ach wirklich? schmunzelte Kai und wechselte das Thema: In einer halben Stunde etwa sind wir da. Lass Tyson also nicht mehr zu lange schlafen.
Ist gut, nickte Tala und blickte wieder auf den Jüngeren an seiner Schulter.
  

Kai setzte sich wieder zu seinem Koi, der leicht döste.
Vorsichtig hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort schlug dieser die Augen auf.
Weißt du schon das neuste?
Fragend blickte Ray seinen Geliebten an.
Tala und Tyson.
Nun schaute Kai in zwei verblüffte orangefarbene Augen.
nickte er, schau's dir an.
Vorsichtig reckte Ray den Hals und sah über die Sitze hinweg. Dann ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen und schaute Kai überrascht an: Seit wann?
Keine Ahnung.
Verzückt lächelte Ray und kuschelte sich wieder an den Älteren.
  

flüsterte Tala. Hey, wach auf.
Vorsichtig rüttelte der Rothaarige Tyson an der Schulter. Dieser fand nur langsam in die Realität zurück.
Was ist denn? murmelte er und kuschelte sich weiter an Talas Schulter.
Du sollst aufwachen, du Schlafmütze. Oder soll ich dich wieder wach küssen?!
Mit einem Schlag saß Tyson kerzengerade in seinem Sitz und starrte Tala entsetzt an.
Wag es nicht, drohte er gespielt.
Ach, warum denn nicht? Kai weiß es und ich bin sicher Ray weiß es auch schon längst, grinste er leicht fies.
Tysons Augen weiteten sich.
Du hast es ihm gesagt?>
Ach was. Kai kam gerade zu uns nach hinten und hat mich geweckt. Und da hattest du noch deinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter. Der hat sich schon seinen Teil gedacht. Schließlich ist er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.
Tyson starrte ihn immer noch an.
>Ganz ruhig, Chibi, sagte Tala leise, so dass es nur Tyson hören konnte. Was ist schlimm daran? Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Und ich glaube, dass du mich auch magst, nicht?
Ja, schon, aber ...
Kein aber, lächelte Tala und zog Tyson zu sich herunter.
Leise flüsterte er ins Ohr des Kleineren: Lass es doch einfach zu.
Tyson nickte kaum merklich und schon spürte er Talas Lippen auf seinen. Vorsichtig erwiderte er den Kuss des Älteren.
Nach ein paar Augenblicken lösten sie sich wieder von einander.
Tyson war um die Nasenspitze rot geworden und Tala schaute ihn schmunzelnd an.
Und? War es schlimm?
Statt einer Antwort, drückte Tyson dem Älteren noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, setzte sich dann wieder richtig hin und gurtete sich an, da das Flugzeug bereits zum Landeanflug angesetzt hatte.
  

Verblüfft schaute Max über die immer noch schlafende Caroline an seiner Schulter zu Tyson und Tala.
>Was geht denn bei denen ab? ... Sind sie etwa ... Nein ... Das kann doch nicht sein!! ... Erst will Tyson mich ... Und jetzt das! ... Der kann sich auch nicht entscheiden ... Warum bin ich jetzt nicht an Talas Stelle ... Oh, wir landen ... Ich sollte Caro wecken ...
  

Auch Ray und Kai beobachteten die beiden. Leicht schmunzelnd schauten sie sich dann tief in die Augen und versanken ebenfalls in einem zärtlichen Kuss.
  

Die Maschine setzte zur Landung an und hielt schließlich. Die Passagiere stiegen aus. Tala nahm Tysons Hand, um ihn, wie er sagte, in der Menschenmenge nicht zu verlieren.
  

In der Ankunftshalle wartete Johnny bereits auf die anderen. Freudig winkte er ihnen entgegen.
Als sie endlich um ihn herum versammelt waren, blickte er lächelnd in die Runde. Sein Blick blieb schließlich an Caroline hängen.
Diese lächelte ihn an und streckte ihm die Hand hin: Hi! Ich bin Caroline. Max' Freundin.
Anerkennend schaute er daraufhin Max an, dieser lächelte etwas verlegen und nahm Carolines Hand.
So, seid ihr also endlich da. Zufrieden nickte er und führte sie aus dem Flughafen hinaus zu einem kleinen Autobus.
Im Kofferraum fanden die Koffer Platz. Die Jugendlichen setzten sich in den Innenraum des Fahrzeugs.
Johnny setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und drehte sich zu den anderen herum: Wir hätten auch die Limousine nehmen können, doch die wäre mit den Koffern doch etwas zu eng geworden.
Dann nickte er dem Fahrer zu: Sie können jetzt losfahren Chris.
Der Fahrer nickte und fuhr los.
Wieder drehte sich Johnny um: Wir werden jetzt etwa anderthalb Stunden fahren, bis wir bei meiner Burg ankommen. Es liegt etwas außerhalb. Ist schön ruhig dort, aber manchmal etwas einsam. Aber da Oliver, Enrico und ihr nun da seid ...
  

Die Fahrt verlief ziemlich ruhig.
Johnny unterhielt sich währenddessen mit Caroline und wollte alles über sie wissen.
Kai hatte sich an Ray gekuschelten und die Augen geschlossen. Ray sah aus dem Fenster und schaute sich die Landschaft an.
Tyson hatte wieder seinen Kopf auf Talas Schulter gelegt, der neben Kai saß, und döste ebenfalls. Max saß zwischen Caroline und Kenny, und hielt immer noch Carolines Hand.
Kenny schaute, wie Ray auch, aus dem Fenster und unterhielt sich zwischenzeitlich auch mit Dizzy. Immer wieder fragte er Johnny nach diesem oder jenem.
  

Es dämmerte bereits, als Johnnys Burg in Sichtweite kam. Groß und finster ragte sie aus der Landschaft.
Alle, bis auf Tyson, waren wieder wach und hörten nun Johnny zu, der eine kleine Geschichte über die Burg erzählte.
Als er einmal kurz eine Pause einlegte, stöhnte Tyson leise auf und murmelte: Tala-chan ... Dann war er wieder still und lächelte zufrieden.
Als Tala das hörte, lief er purpurrot an. Alle starrten auf Tyson und Tala, der dadurch nur noch verlegener wurde.
Als sich schließlich wieder alle abwendeten und erneut Johnnys Geschichte lauschten, seuftze Tala erleichtert auf.
Plötzlich wurde er in die Rippen gestoßen. Er blickte nach rechts und sah in zwei grinsende Gesichter.
Na, was war denn das? wollte Kai wissen und grinste bis über beide Ohren.
Wieder wurde Tala rot.
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Ray das Wort: Was läuft denn da zwischen euch beiden Hübschen? Auch er grinste ein breites Grinsen.
Es ist ... nicht so wie ihr denkt, stammelte Tala verlegen.
Ach nein? hakte Kai nach und dachte sich seinen Teil.
  

Endlich waren sie an der Burg angekommen. Von nahem sah sie noch beeindruckender aus. Im Burghof wurden sie freudig von Oliver und Enrico begrüßt. Beide fielen den anderen um den Hals und drückten sie an sich.
Nachdem sie alle einmal durch geknuddelt waren, begaben sie sich in das Wohnzimmer. Dort flackerte ein Holzfeuer im Karmin, was dem Raum eine gemütliche Atmosphäre verlieh.
Johnny machte noch eine kleine Privatführung durch die Burg.
Kenny war vollauf begeistert und konnte gar nicht genug sehen und hören und fragte Johnny noch eine Stunde später nach allem möglichem. Dieser beantwortete die Fragen gerne.
Oliver und Enrico verschwanden schließlich als erste aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatten sich schon den ganzen Abend verliebt angehimmelt und konnten es vermutlich kaum mehr erwarten endlich allein zu sein. (*fg*)
  

Fortsetzung folgt ...
  

  

  

  

  

Sodele, das war also das achte Kapitel. Seid gespannt darauf, wie es weiter geht. ^^


	10. Zimmerverteilung und andere Bettgeschich...

**

Hallo Leutz!

**
  

Einige werden diese FF schon von Animexx her kennen. Ich hab ich aber dennoch dazu entschlossen, sie auch hier zu veröffentlichen. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch.^^
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray
Max/Caroline
Oliver/Enrico
weitere Pairings werden noch nicht verraten. *gg*
  

Kapitel: 9/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  

**

-Kapitel 9: Zimmerverteilung und andere Bettgeschichten-

**
  

  

  

So, ich glaube, das reicht für heute, meinte Johnny und erhob sich.
Die Zeiger der großen Standuhr wanderten bereits auf zwei Uhr morgens zu. Und Kai, Ray, Max und Tala schliefen bereits. Kenny und Caroline zeigten überhaupt keine Müdigkeit, doch Tyson konnte sich ein Gähnen nun auch nicht mehr unterdrücken.
Vorsichtig weckten die wach gebliebenen die schlafenden.
Langsam trotteten sie hinter Johnny her. Der zeigte ihnen ihre Zimmer und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht.
Zum Schluss waren nur noch Tyson und Tala übrig. Alle anderen waren schon in ihren Zimmern.
Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus, zu zweit ein Zimmer zu nehmen. Ich hatte nicht mit Caroline und dir, Tala, gerechnet und daher zu wenig Zimmer herrichten lassen, erklärte er im Plauderton.
Die angesprochenen blickten sich verwirrt an. Bevor Tyson irgendwelche Einwände bringen konnte, antwortete Tala und hielt dem Kleineren gleichzeitig den Mund zu: Nein, geht schon in Ordnung. Es macht uns nichts aus.
Na dann ist ja gut. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich ja einem von euch beiden noch ein Zimmer herrichten lassen. Das ist kein Problem. Ihr müsst es mir nur sagen.
  

Endlich blieb Johnny vor einer schweren Holztür stehen und machte sie auf.
Dahinter kam ein großes Zimmer zum Vorschein. In der Mitte mit dem Kopfende an einer der Wände stand ein großes Himmelbett. Daneben war ein schön verzierter Eichenschrank. Auf der anderen Seite flackerte im Karmin ein fröhliches Feuer und verbreitete wieder diese gemütliche Atmosphäre. Durch die beiden großen Fenster konnte man die Sterne sehen. Ihre Koffer standen neben dem Schrank und mussten nur noch ausgepackt werden. Ein Stück weiter stand ein alter Tisch mit weißer Tischdecke und zwei Ohrensesseln. Darauf stand eine Blumenvase. Neben dem Karmin stand eine Kommode. Auch sie war schon verziert.
Durch diese Tür dort, kommt ihr zu einem kleinen Badezimmer, erklärte Johnny und deutete auf eine Tür neben dem Schrank.
So, ich lasse euch jetzt allein. Gute Nacht, sagte Johnny, drehte sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich.
Eine Weile waren noch seine Schritte auf dem Steinboden zu hören, dann war alles ruhig.>
Tala und Tyson standen minutenlang im Zimmer. Bis Tala sich endlich in Bewegung setzte und auf die Tür zuging, wo sich das Badezimmer befinden sollte.>
Leise quietschte die Tür, als Tala die Klinke herunterdrückte und die Tür öffnete.
Was er dahinter sah, ließ seine Augen aufleuchten: Als Johnny sagte, ein 'kleines' Badezimmer, hatte er leicht untertrieben.
Eine große Badewanne stand in der einen Ecke des Zimmers, das halb so groß war, wie das andere. Ein großer Spiegel mit schön verziertem Rahmen prangte über dem Waschbecken, das gegenüber der Wanne an der Wand befestigt war. Auch hier brannte in einem Karmin ein Feuer.
Tala war begeistert und winkte Tyson zu sich.
Dieser kam ziemlich müde angetrottet und blickte sich um. Als er diese Pracht sah, wurden seine Augen urplötzlich groß und er war wieder hellwach.
Leise schloss Tala die Tür wieder und widmete sich nun dem Bett.
Zufrieden ließ er sich rückwärts darauf fallen.
Tyson, komm her! rief er.
Auch der Jüngere war begeistert von diesem riesigen Bett. Es war weich und gab unter jeder Bewegung sofort nach.
Glücklich kuschelte sich Tyson an den Älteren. Der nahm ihn in den Arm und fragte: Und? Hältst du es hier mit mir aus?
Der Jüngere nickte und gab Tala einen zärtlichen Kuss. Dieser wurde sogleich erwidert und bald wälzten sich beide eng umschlungen auf dem Bett. Der Kuss wurde immer fordernder. Bald strich Tala mit der Zunge über Tysons Lippen und bat um Einlass. Dies wurde ihm sofort gewährt und kurz darauf spielten beide mit der Zunge des jeweils anderen.
Schwer atmend lösten sie sich wieder von einander und blieben eng umschlungen liegen.
Tyson hatte seinen Kopf an Talas Brust gelegt und lauschte dessen Herzschlag.
Ich liebe dich.
Tyson lächelte und schmiegte sich enger an Tala. Dann nickte er leicht.
Ja, ich weiß.
Es entstand eine kurze Pause.
Ich liebe dich auch.
Freudig drückte er den Kleineren enger an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es Tyson, ließ Tala ihn los und stand auf.
Die Koffer packen wir morgen aus, oder?
Tyson nickte nur und beobachtete Tala weiter.
Dieser zog sich erst das T-Shirt aus. Dann die Hose. Schließlich stand er in Boxershorts vor dem Jüngeren, der bei diesem Anblick leicht rot wurde. Tala lächelte und meinte: Willst du nicht auch die Kleider ausziehen, oder soll ich nachhelfen?
Blitzschnell war Tyson aufgestanden und hatte sich seiner Kleider entledigt.
Tala hatte bereits die Decke zurück geschlagen und sich aufs Bett gesetzt. Einladend breitete er die Arme aus.
Verlegen kam Tyson auf ihn zu.
Keine Angst, ich tu dir schon nichts, Chibi.
Der Jüngere nickte und setzte sich zu Tala aufs Bett. Dieser nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich.
Ein komisches Gefühl ... Aber schön ... Tala ist so schön warm ... Und zärtlich ... Am liebsten würde ich für immer hier in seinen Armen liegen ...
Glücklich schmiegte sich Tyson and die nackte Brust des Älteren.
Langsam ließ sich dieser nach hinten fallen und zog Tyson mit sich. Zärtlich hob er den Kopf des Kleineren an und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.
Dieser schloss die Augen und erwiderte Talas Kuss zärtlich.
Als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, zog Tala die Decke über ihrer beider Körper und drückte Tyson wieder eng an sich.
Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen schliefen sie ein.
  

Ray und Kai hatten sich das Zimmer, das Johnny ihnen zugewiesen hatte kurz angeschaut.
Dann fielen beide auf das Bett und küssten sich stürmisch und fordernd. Langsam wanderte Kais Hand unter Rays T-Shirt und streichelte seine Brust.
Ray hatte inzwischen seine Hände auf Kais Taille gelegt und hielt ihn so fest. Zärtlich wanderten seine Hände nun über Kais Rücken.
Kai hatte seinem Koi in der Zwischenzeit das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen und küsste über dessen Brust.
Leise stöhnte Ray auf und ließ sich zurückfallen.
Jetzt umkreiste Kai den Bauchnabel seines Geliebten mit der Zunge und erntete dafür einen tiefen Seufzer.
Ray wurde nun wieder etwas aktiver und zog nun auch Kais T-Shirt über dessen Kopf. Vorsichtig drückte er seine Lippen auf die des Älteren und strich mit der Zunge über dessen Lippen.
Kai gewährte ihm Zugang und ein feuriges Zungenspiel entbrannte zwischen den beiden.
Nach Atem ringend lösten sie sich wieder von einander.
Nach einer kurzen Pause machte sich Kai an Rays Hose zu schaffen, streifte diese ab und warf sie auf den Boden, wo schon die T-Shirts der beiden lagen.
Auch Kai hatte seine Hose schnell verloren und kuschelte sich nun an seinen Koi.
Lass uns schlafen, ja? meinte Ray und gab seinem Kai einen Kuss.
Dieser nickte und gähnte gleich darauf.
Ray konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und wurde zur Strafe von Kai mit dem Rücken in die Kissen gedrückt und noch einmal geküsst.
Schließlich lagen beide Arm in Arm da und schliefen.
  

Bei Enrico und Oliver ging es nicht ganz so ruhig zu, wie bei den andern. Nachdem sie ja als erste aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden waren, liefen sie im Eiltempo die Gänge entlang. Dabei hielten sie sich an der Hand und blickten einander immer wieder verführerisch an.
Als sie dann endlich am Zimmer waren, konnten sie es kaum noch abwarten und rissen sich förmlich die Klamotten vom Leib.
Als sie dann endlich erschöpft im Bett nebeneinander lagen, lächelten sie sich glücklich an.
Ich liebe dich, Enrico, murmelte Oliver und gab seinem Enrico einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.
Enrico erwiderte den Kuss sacht und murmelte daraufhin: Ich liebe dich auch, Oliver.
Enrico nahm den kleineren Jungen in den Arm, wo dieser sich sofort anschmiegte und kurz darauf auch schon einschlief.
  

Bei Max und Caroline ging nicht alles so friedlich von statten, wie bei den anderen Pärchen. Beide hatten ein eigenes Zimmer, doch Caroline war zu Max hinüber gekommen, da sie nicht allein sein wollte.
Als Caroline versucht hatte, ihn zu verführen, hatte er nur ab gewinkt und sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr ins Bett gelegt. Leise gähnte er, schloss die Augen und tat so, als würde er schlafen. In Wirklichkeit dachte er nach.
Seit wann sind Tyson und Tala denn zusammen? ... Ich versteh's nicht ... Erst sagt er zu mir, dass er mich liebt ... Und dann macht er mit dem rum ... Und dann auch noch dieser Zwischenfall im Bus ... Was läuft zwischen denen nur? ... Oh! ... Tyson ...
Caroline war von dieser Zurückweisung alles andere als begeistert. Sie saß mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben ihrem Freund und starrte dessen Rücken an.
Schließlich wurde es ihr zu bunt und sie stellte ihn zur Rede:
Max! Was sollte das gerade eben?!
Der Blonde drehte sich um und sah sie verdutzt an.
Was denn, Schatz?
Das weißt du ganz genau! Seit Tyson sich bei uns entschuldigt hat, bist du so komisch.
Ich bin komisch?
Ja. Jedesmal, wenn ich mit dir zärtlich sein will, bist du abweisend.
Ach, das meinst du nur. Ich habe nun mal einfach keine Lust.
Verzweifelt seufzte Caroline auf.
Und was ist mit diesen Blicken, die du Tyson immer zu wirfst?
Welche Blicke, denn?
Jetzt stell dich nicht so blöd an. Du weißt genau, welche ich meine. Diese Blicke sind nicht zu übersehen.
Oh, dann sollte ich es wohl besser lassen, einen FREUND an zuschauen.
Langsam wurde es auch für Max zuviel. Was fällt ihr denn ein?! Ist sie denn jetzt total übergeschnappt? Niemand würde ihm verbieten können einen Freund an zuschauen.
Weißt du, was ich glaube?
Ich glaube, du bist ganz einfach EI-FER-SÜCH-TIG!!
Bitte?! ICH und EIFERSÜCHTIG?!?!?!
Ja. Warum schreist du denn sonst so?
Ich schreie doch gar nicht.
Naja, jetzt nicht mehr. Aber gerade eben schon noch.
Bisher warst du doch nicht so.
Wie war ich nicht?
Na, eifersüchtig. Warum bist du so?
Weil ... weil ... darauf wusste sie nun keine Antwort mehr.
Leicht schmollend legte sie sich mit dem Rücken zu Max und versuchte zu schlafen.
Auch Max legte sich wieder hin, da er sich während dieser Konversation aufgesetzt hatte.
Eine bedrückende Stille legte sich über die beiden.
Es ... tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich doch und will dich nicht verlieren.
Deswegen brauchst du doch nicht so laut zu werden. Es hätte doch genügt, wenn du es mir so gesagt hättest. Oh, Caro ... Ich liebe dich doch auch...
Beide drehten dich fast gleichzeitig zueinander um und kuschelten sich aneinander.
Jetzt da diese kleine Problem gelöst war, schliefen sie auch gleich ein.
  

Kenny hatte indes ganz andere Probleme: Dizzy streikte!!
Da der Laptop schon fast den ganzen Tag an war, war er ziemlich heiß gelaufen. Nun funktionierten einige Sachen nicht mehr so, wie sie eigentlich sollten. Dafür machte Kenny nun Dizzy verantwortlich. Diese regte sich lautstark auf und verwehrte Kenny den Zugang zu Dateien, die er dringend brauchte.
Schließlich gab er es auf. Schaltete den Laptop aus und legte sich ins Bett um zu schlafen.
  

Nachdem er Tala und Tyson in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte ging Johnny langsam zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. In den dunklen, alten Gemäuern hallten seine Schritte mehrfach wider.
Gedankenverloren machte er die Zimmertür auf und trat ein. Auch sein Zimmer sah so aus, wie das der anderen, nur hatte es noch ein Zimmer mehr. Einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank um genau zu sein.
Müde ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und schaute nach oben an die Decke.
Caroline ist schon eine richtig süße ... Aber dass sie mit Max zusammen ist, wundert mich schon ... Vielleicht schaff ich es ja, mal mit ihr ein bisschen allein zu sein ... *lächel* ... wer weiß ... Oder ich fordere sie zum Schachspielen auf ... Mal schaun, ob sie mich schlagen kann ... Wirklich dumm scheint sie ja nicht zu sein ... Tja, wir werden sehen ...
Schließlich zog er sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.
  

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Tyson auf.
Er hatte schlecht geträumt:
Tala war mit ihm zusammen unterwegs gewesen. Plötzlich wurden sie angegriffen. Sie waren zu fünft. Tala versuchte seinen Koi zu beschützen, als sie mit gezückten Messern auf Tyson los gingen. Erst als Tala schwer verletzt am Boden lag und sich kaum noch rühren konnte, ließen sie von ihm ab und machten sich mit einem hämischen Grinsen aus dem Staub. Als er sich dann neben Tala nieder kniete und dessen Kopf auf seinen Schoß legte, erschrak der Jüngere fürchterlich. Talas Gesicht war auf das grausamste entstellt. Auch sein restlicher Körper war übersät mit tiefen Schnittwunden, als denen das Blut quoll. Als dann schließlich Krankenwagen und Notarzt endlich eintrafen, war Tala nicht mehr retten. Er war in Tysons Armen verbluten. Tyson wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte und weinte einfach nur noch.
  

Von seinem eigenen Weinen geweckt, blickte er auf den schlafenden Tala neben sich. Erleichtert setzte er sich auf und seufzte. Dann kuschelte er sich wieder an Tala, der ihn im Schlaf in die Arme schloss und schlief erneut ein.
  

Fortsetzung folgt ...
  

  

  

  

  

Sodele, das war also das neunte Kapitel. Seid gespannt darauf, wie es weiter geht. ^^


	11. Verwirrung zum Frühstück

**Hallo Leutz!**

  

So, hier ist nun endlich das vorletzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch genauso gut, wie die Kapitel davor.^^
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray
Max/Caroline
Oliver/Enrico
weitere Pairings werden noch nicht verraten. *gg*
  

_Widmung:_
- Kewl_Natsuki,
- hegiin,
- Nikki-chan,
- FireAngelgirl,
- teenager-pan14
- Beachgirl
- Hayan
- Beyblader-Rayw
- SweetC18
- Harukai
- Megastar
  
  

Kapitel: 10/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  

**

-Kapitel 10: Verwirrung zum Frühstück-

**
  

  

  

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie nur schwer wach. Gegen zehn Uhr entschloß sich Johnny dazu, durch die Zimmer zu gehen und seine Gäste zu wecken.
Enrico und Oliver waren bereits wach und saßen in einem der Ohrensessel; Oliver auf Enricos Schoß und knabberte an dessen Ohr.
Guten Morgen, ihr zwei, begrüßte er die beiden.
lächelten Oliver und Enrico.
Kommt ihr zum Frühstück?
Ja, wire kommene gleiche, nickte der Italiener.
Ok. Bis gleich. Ich hole jetzt noch schnell die anderen.
Leise drehte er sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er wollte nicht länger stören, da Oliver schon wieder mit Enricos Hals beschäftigt war.
Lächelnd schüttelte Johnny den Kopf und ging weiter.
  

Was denkst du, Enrico. Sollen wir gleich zum Frühstück gehen?
Iche denke, wire bleibene noch etwas hiere, eh?
Gute Idee, pflichtete Oliver seinem Koi bei und verschloß dessen Lippen mit den seinigen.
  

Als nächstes ging Johnny zu Carolines Zimmer, klopfte, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Leicht besorgt öffnete er langsam die Tür, fand das Zimmer aber leer vor.
Hmm? ... Wo ist sie denn? ... Ach ... Mal schaun ... Sie wird sicher bei Max sein ... dachte der Schotte und schloss schließlich wieder die Tür.
  

Dann ging er weiter zu Max' Zimmer, das neben Carolines lag, und klopfte auch dort an die Tür.
Ich bins, Johnny.
Komm rein.
Johnny öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Max saß auf einem der Sessel. Caroline schlief noch seelenruhig im Bett und träumte vor sich hin.
Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen? fragte Johnny leise um Caroline nicht zu wecken.
Morgen. Ja, ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so gut geschlafen wie in der letzten Nacht, erwiderte Max genauso leise und strahlte.
Ach ja? Johnny hob eine Augenbraue an und sah dann auf Caroline.
Max schien seinen Blick nicht bemerkt zu haben.
Ja, das Bett ist so bequem.>
Verwirrt sah Johnny ihn an. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet.
Schnell wechselte er das Thema: Kommt ihr dann? Das Frühstück ist fertig.
Wie auf Kommando knurrte auch schon Max' Magen. Leicht verlegen grinste er den Schotten an, der sich auch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.
Ja, ist gut. Wir kommen dann.
Johnny nickte und ließ ihn allein.
  

Er ging weiter den Gang hinunter und kam zur nächsten Tür: Ray und Kais Zimmer.
Langsam hob er die Hand um zu klopfen, hielt aber kurz bevor er die Tür berührte in der Bewegung inne. Was war, wenn er sie störte? Kurz hielt er den Atem an, damit er auch jeden kleinsten Laut, der aus dem Zimmer hätte kommen können auch hörte. Doch alles war mucksmäuschenstill. Schließlich klopfte er dann doch und erhielt auch gleich darauf eine zweistimmige Antwort: 
Grinsend öffnete er die Tür. Ray und Kai lagen noch im Bett.
Guten Morgen. Ausgeschlafen? fragte Johnny und sein Grinsen verwandelte sich allmählich in ein Lächeln.
Ja. Ebenfalls guten Morgen, antwortete Kai, der seinen Koi noch in den Armen hielt.
Alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit?
Aber ja. Alles bestens, sagte diesmal Ray, der sich noch enger an Kai schmiegte.
Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen, leicht verlegen schaute sich der Schotte um. Die Kleidung der beiden Jungen war immer noch auf dem gesamten Boden verteilt. Nichts hatte sich seit dem gestrigen Abend verändert.
Ach Quatsch. Du kommst doch nicht ungelegen. Wir wollten sowieso demnächst aufstehen. Was gibt's denn? winkte Kai ab.
Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass es dann Frühstück gibt.
Ok. Wir kommen dann.
Nickend verließ Johnny das Zimmer und ging weiter.
  

Zwei Türen neben Kai und Rays Zimmer war das von Kenny. Hier klopfte Johnny sofort, ohne inne zu halten, da er wusste, dass Kenny allein im Zimmer war.
Von drinnen dran ein verschlafenes und Johnny öffnete die Tür.
Guten Morgen! rief er, um den Jungen vollständig aufzuwecken.
'Morgen ... nuschelte Kenny in sein Kissen und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Lass mich noch fünf Minuten liegen. Dann bin ich wach, drang es gedämpft unter der Decke hervor.
Schon ok. Schlaf ruhig noch weiter. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du dann zum Frühstück kommen kannst, wenn du willst, erwiderte der Schotte
  

Schließlich und endlich kam das letzte Zimmer.
Als er klopfte, bekam er zuerst keine Antwort, doch dann wurde leise die Tür von innen geöffnet und Tysons Kopf erschien im Türspalt.
Dieser legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete Johnny so, dass er leise sein sollte, dann winkte er ihn ins Zimmer.
Als er eingetreten war, bemerkte er, dass Tala noch im Bett lag und seelenruhig schlief.
Darum sollte ich also leise sein ... dachte Johnny kurz und lächelte.
Tyson hatte sich nun in einen der Ohrensessel gesetzt und winkte ihn nun zu sich. Bereitwillig setzte sich Johnny zu ihm.
Er hatte schließlich noch Zeit und leistete dem Jungen gern Gesellschaft.
Leise beugte er sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte: Und? Hast du gut geschlafen?
Tyson nickte: Ja. Es ist herrlich.
Dann ist ja gut. Ich dachte schon, einer von euch hätte was dagegen, zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch das zumuten muss.
Tyson grinste: Ist nicht schlimm. Erst hatte ich ja Zweifel, aber so schlimm ist es gar nicht. Wegen mir musst du jedenfalls kein anderes Zimmer herrichten. Und ich glaube, wegen Tala auch nicht.
Immer noch grinsend schaute der Junge zu seinem Koi hinüber.
Etwas verwirrt blickte Johnny zu Tyson, der sich jetzt, immer noch grinsend, in den Ohrensessel zurück gelehnt hatte.
Ist irgend etwas vorgefallen zwischen euch, von dem ich wissen sollte? Neugierig beäugte der Schotte den grinsenden Jungen.
Der schüttelte nun mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf: Aber nein, wo denkst du hin? Es war nichts. Alles in bester Ordnung.
Na dann ... schmunzelte Johnny. So langsam ging ihm ein Licht auf. Doch er wollte nicht mehr darauf eingehen, bis er sich ganz sicher war. Und da er von Tyson im Moment sowieso nichts mehr erfahren würde, wechselte er schlicht weg das Thema: Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr dann frühstücken.
Ist gut. Aber ich glaube, ich warte noch auf Tala, bis der von alleine aufwacht. Dann kommen wir zusammen zu euch.
Ok. Aber lasst euch nicht zu viel Zeit. Ich hab heute noch eine Menge mit euch vor, grinste der Schotte und stand auf.
Was hast du denn vor? fragte Tyson neugierig und hielt Johnny am T-Shirt fest.
Dieser drehte sich kurz um und sah auf seinen Gast hinunter.
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf: Wird noch nicht verraten. Das erfährst du noch früh genug.
Er machte sich von Tysons Griff los und ging zur Tür.
Du weißt ja sicher noch, wo das Eßzimmer ist. Ich habs euch ja gestern abend noch gezeigt.
Tyson nickte etwas beleidigt.
Als der Schotte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ließ sich Tyson wieder zurück in den Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen.
Plötzlich hörte er vom Bett her Geräusche. Leise blickte er in die Richtung.
Hoffentlich waren wir nicht zu laut ... Wenn Tala jetzt aufwacht, sind wir wahrscheinlich schuld ...
Doch Tala wachte nicht auf, sondern drehte sich nun um und schlief dann weiter.
Beruhigt ließ sich Tyson wieder in den Sessel fallen und machte erneut die Augen zu.
Was war das eigentlich für ein seltsamer Traum letzte Nacht? ... Ich hoffe doch inständig, dass er nicht wahr wird ... Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dann machen sollte ... Ohne Tala ... Ich weiß nicht ... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es aushalten würde ... Ich hab ihn so furchtbar lieb ... Nein! ... Ich kann nicht ohne ihn! ... Bitte lass es nicht so kommen ...
Winzige Tränen rollten über Tysons Wangen, als er an den Traum zurück dachte. Er würde alles tun, um ihn nicht wahr werden zu lassen.
  

Langsam löste sich Oliver von seinem Koi und stand von dessen Schoß auf. Etwas verwirrt blickte ihn dieser an: Wase iste denne los, eh?
Nichts. Ich habe nur Hunger. Gehen wir frühstücken, ja?
Enrico nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. Langsam legte er die Arme um Olivers Taille und zog ihn an sich.
Verliebt blickte er in dessen helllilafarbene Augen. Am liebsten hätte er stundenlang in diese Augen blicken können, doch Oliver hatte etwas dagegen, drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und machte sich dann von seinem Koi los.
Dann nahm er dessen Hand und zog ihn zur Tür, die er öffnete.
Enrico ließ sich ohne Widerstand mitziehen. Solange er bei Oliver sein konnte, war er glücklich.
Kurze Zeit später waren sie auch schon am Eßzimmer angelangt.
Enrico hatte, nachdem sie ihr Zimmer verlassen hatten, seinen Arm um die Taille des Franzosen gelegt und seither nicht mehr losgelassen.
Im Eßzimmer war noch niemand. Der Tisch jedoch war reichlich gedeckt, mit Brötchen und allem möglichem, was sie noch essen konnten.
Enrico setzte sich auf einen der bequemen Stühle. Als Oliver sich neben ihn setzten wollte, zog er ihn auf seinen Schoß und fing an, ihn zu küssen.
  

Max hatte Caroline in der Zwischenzeit geweckt, die natürlich sofort im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder heraus und beide machten sich auf den Weg zu Eßzimmer.
Als sie schließlich dort ankamen fanden sie Oliver und Enrico knutschend am Tisch sitzend vor. Leicht irritiert schaute Caroline die beiden an. Sie war es zwar gewohnt, Jungs beim Küssen zu sehen, doch es war schon etwas anderes, wenn sie du Jungs nicht kannte.
Max bemerkte Carolines leichte Unsicherheit und räusperte sich.
Die beiden Jungs sahen etwas verlegen die anderen an und hörten sofort auf. Oliver setzte sich nun, wie er schon am Anfang vorgehabt hatte, auf den Stuhl neben Enrico.
Dann begrüßten sie sich gegenseitig und begannen ein Gespräch, nachdem Caroline und Max platz genommen hatten.
  

Kai und Ray hatten eigentlich noch nicht vorgehabt aufzustehen, doch da sich Rays Magen nun lautstark meldete und Kai sein Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken konnte, entschlossen sie sich, dann doch etwas zu frühstücken. Schnell suchten sie ihre Klamotten vom Boden zusammen und zogen sich an.
Auch im Badezimmer ging alles schnell und so machten sie sich etwa zehn Minuten nachdem sie aufgestanden waren auf den Weg um zu frühstücken.
Kai hatte Rays Hand ergriffen und schlenderte neben ihm her.
Im Eßzimmer war bereits ein angeregtes Gespräch zwischen Max, Caroline, Enrico und Oliver im Gange und so gesellten sich die beiden anderen auch dazu.
  

Nachdem Johnny das Zimmer von Tyson und Tala verlassen hatte, ging er ohne Umwege zum Eßzimmer, wo die anderen sich immer noch angeregt unterhielten.
  

Kenny, der fast wieder eingeschlafen war, nachdem der Schotte die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kam nur mit großer Mühe aus den Federn. Verschlafen tappte er durch das Zimmer in Richtung Bad, wo er sich zuerst einmal das Gesicht wusch, um wenigstens einigermaßen wach zu werden.
Dann nahm er Dizzy vom Tisch und schaltete den Laptop an.
Verlegen murmelte er ein Guten Morgen, doch als keine Antwort zurückkam, legte er den Laptop angeschaltet wieder auf den Tisch.
Dann suchte er sich ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank, den er am vorhergegangenen Abend noch eingeräumt hatte, aus und zog sich an.
Schließlich nahm er Dizzy wieder vom Tisch und setzte sich in einen der Sessel am Feuer.
Bitte, Dizzy. Sei mir nicht mehr böse.
Warum sollte ich? Schließlich hast du mich beinahe zu einer Systemüberlastung gebracht.
Es tut mir leid. Es war aber wichtig...
Und ich bin dir nicht wichtig. Na danke.
Aber ich sagte doch, dass es mir leid tut. Natürlich bist du mir wichtig. Sogar wichtiger als alles andere ...
Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, damit ich dir nicht mehr böse bin.
Nein! Es ist wirklich so!
Na dann. Ok. Ich verzeihe dir. Aber lass es nicht noch einmal so weit kommen.
Ja, versprochen.
Nachdem dies geklärt war, klemmte sich Kenny seinen Laptop unter den Arm und verließ das Zimmer um nun auch endlich zu frühstücken.
  

Leise schlich sich Tyson an seinen Koi an, setzte sich auf das Bett neben ihn und schaute ihn an.
Er ist wirklich wahnsinnig süß, wenn er schläft ... dachte der Jüngere und lächelte.
Vorsichtig strich er dem Älteren eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich dann zu ihm herunter.
Langsam berührte er dessen Lippen und setzte sich gleich wieder auf.
Kurz kniff Tala die Augen zusammen und machte sie dann vorsichtig auf.
Als er in Tysons braune Augen schaute lächelte er und setzte sich auf.
Guten Morgen, Chibi, meinte er und streichelte Tyson über die Wange.
Dieser lächelte und kuschelte sich in Talas Arme. An dessen Brust murmelte er auch ein Guten Morgen und schmiegte sich noch mehr an den Älteren.
Dann machte er sich aus der Umarmung los und schaute Tala an. Der lächelte ihn verliebt an und zog ihn dann zu sich, um ihn zu küssen.
Glücklich erwiderte Tyson diesen zarten Kuss.
Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, fragte Tala: Und? Hast du gut geschlafen?
Neben dir doch immer, lächelte Tyson und schaute ihn mit leicht flehendem Blick an.
Verwirrt fragte der Ältere: Was ist denn?
Etwas verlegen schaute der Kleinere auf die Decke neben Tala und erwiderte: Ich hab Hunger. Gehen wir frühstücken?
Laut lachte Tala los und konnte sich kaum noch halten.
Leicht schmollend zog sich Tyson zurück.
Immer noch glucksend zog der Ältere ihn wieder an sich: Jetzt geht es dir wohl wieder gut. Natürlich können wir frühstücken. Um ehrlich zu sein, jetzt wo du's sagst, hab ich auch Hunger.
Gut, dann lass uns gehen. Tysons Augen fingen an zu glänzen und er ließ seinen Koi los, damit der aufstehen konnte.
Leicht wurde er um die Nasenspitze rot, als er Tala sah, wie er nur in Boxershorts durch das Zimmer lief und seine Kleidung zusammen suchte.
Oh ... Mein ... Gott ... Was für ein Körper! ...
  

Wo bleiben denn Tala und Tyson? fragte Ray und schaute fragend in die Runde.
Tyson wollte noch auf Tala warten, bis der aufwacht. Es kann sein, dass sie etwas später kommen. Aber ihr könnt ruhig schon mal anfangen, erklärte Johnny, der sich nun auch zu den anderen gesetzt hatte.
  

Immer noch auf Tala starrend, bekam Tyson gar nicht mit, dass dieser schon angezogen war und nun auf ihn zukam.
fragte er und wedelte mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Jüngeren herum.
Dieser schrak auf und wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück, bis er merkte, wer ihn da aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte.
Immer noch verlegen und nun noch roter als zuvor, schaute er in Talas hellblaue Augen und hatte das Gefühl darin zu versinken.
Tala lächelte, als er Tysons Blick sah, ergriff dessen Hand und zog ihn vom Bett hoch.
Na los! Ich dachte, du hast Hunger!
Äh ... ja.
Dann komm, Chibi, erwiderte der rothaarige und zog seinen Koi zur Tür hinaus.
Draußen auf dem Gang nahm er ihn dann in den Arm und führte ihn zum Eßzimmer, wo die anderen bereits begonnen hatten zu frühstücken.
Vor der Tür blieben sie noch einmal kurz stehen.
Tala schaute auf Tyson herunter und fragte: Sollen sie es gleich erfahren, oder willst du noch ein bisschen warten?
Ich glaube, wir sollten es ihnen sagen. Sonst könnte ich dich doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen.
Recht hast du, erwiderte der Größere und beugte sich zu Tyson hinunter. Dieser schloss die Augen und sogleich spürte er Talas warme, weiche Lippen auf den seinigen. Ein wohlig warmer Schauer durchfuhr seine Körper.
Leicht außer Atem lösten sie sich kurze Zeit später wieder von einander und Tala legte erneut seinen Arm um den Jüngeren. Dieser legte den Kopf an die Schulter Talas.
Dann öffneten sie die Tür und traten ins Zimmer.
Verwunderte und teilweise geschockte Blicke trafen die beiden. Tyson hätte sich am liebsten wieder umgedreht und wäre aus dem Zimmer gerannt, doch Tala hielt ihn fest und war ganz ruhig.
Guten Morgen, alle zusammen, sagte er fröhlich in die Runde.
  

Fortsetzung folgt ...
  

  

  

  

  

Sodele, das war also das zehnte Kapitel. Seid gespannt darauf, wie es weiter geht. ^^


	12. Volles Programm

**

Hallo Leutz!

**
  

*seufz* Mit diesem Kapitel endet also meine Fanfic 'Chaos der Gefühle'. Ich hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht diesen Schmarn zu lesen, den ich da zusammengeschrieben hab. Bedanken möcht ich mich bei allen, die diese FF gelesen und mir so liebe Kommis geschrieben haben.
Tyson: Ach, und uns möchtest du nicht danken, für das, da wir ja hier mitspielen mussten!!
Sora: Reg dich nicht so auf. Natürlich dank ich euch auch. Und jetzt: Husch! Geh wieder zurück zu deinem Tala. Der wartet sicher schon auf dich.^^
Tyson: Ok.^^
  
  

_Disclaimer:_ Sorry, alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Nur Caroline ist meine eigene Erfindung.
  

_Hintergrundmusik:_ Seal - Kiss from a rose
  

_Widmung:_ **Harukai** *gg* ganz genau. Für dich.^^
  

_Pairing:_ Kai/Ray
Max/Caroline
Oliver/Enrico
Tala/Tyson
  

Kapitel: 11/11
  

Naja, ich hab jetzt genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.
  

Erklärungen:
wörtliche Rede
... Gedanken
(...) Kommentar von mir
  


**-Kapitel 11: Volles Programm-**

  

  

  

Sieben Augenpaare weiteten sich und starrten immer noch auf das Pärchen, das gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte.
Johnny fand zuerst seine Sprache wieder: Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht.
Ihr braucht euch doch keine Sorgen zu machen. Uns geht's gut, lächelte Tala.
Ja, das sieht man. Leicht säuerlich widmete Max sich wieder dem Brötchen vor sich auf dem Teller.
Was soll das jetzt schon wieder? ... Sind die jetzt wirklich zusammen? ... Das kann Tyson mir doch nicht antun ...
Verstohlen wischte er sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, was aber niemand bemerkte, denn alle sahen immer noch auf Tala und Tyson, die sich jetzt an den Tisch setzten.
  

Na also ... Es geht doch ... Haben sie es doch noch geschafft ... Wie süß ... Sie passen richt zusammen ... Tyson sieht wieder richtig glücklich aus ... Auch bei Tala scheint alles zu stimmen ... Was in der Nacht nur passiert ist? ... Na, ich werd das schon noch raus bekommen ... dachte Kai und lächelte verzückt.
  

Auch Ray dachte nach.
Hui ... Süß ... Tyson lächelt wieder ... Er war ja so traurig, als Max ihn zurückgewiesen hatte ... Talas Gegenwart scheint ihm richtig gut zu tun ... Schön, dass es ihm wieder besser geht ... Auch Tala scheint verändert ... Seit wann lächelt er denn soviel? ... Das hab ich seit unserem Gespräch nicht mehr gesehen ... Er ist ja da richtig traurig gewesen ... Vielleicht weil er denkt, ich hätte ihm Kai weggenommen ... Aber er scheint ja alles gut verkraftet zu haben ... Ich freu mich für die beiden ...
  

Caroline dachte streckenweise nur an sich.
Was? ... Ich dachte immer, Tyson würde auf Maxi stehen ... Naja, kann mir ja auch egal sein ... Solange Maxi bei mir bleibt ... Aber warum hat Maxi gerade so komisch reagiert? ... Man könnte meinen, wer habe was dagegen ... Aber ich muss zugeben ... Die beiden sind ein schönes Paar ... Und ich habe Tyson schon lange nicht mehr so lachen sehen ... Er scheint sein Glück gefunden zu haben ...
  

Enrico und Oliver tuschelten leise miteinander und waren einer Meinung: Tala und Tyson passten zusammen. Und zwar, wie die Faust aufs Auge. Es war herrlich mit anzusehen, wie sich die beiden verliebt anschauten.
  

Irgendwie ist es mir unheimlich ... Alle starren uns an, als hätten wir etwas verbrochen ... Aber ... Das haben wir doch gar nicht ... Oder etwa doch? ... Ich weiß nicht ... Aber eins weiß ich sicher: Bei Tala brauche ich keine Angst zu haben ... Es ist angenehm, seine Nähe zu spüren ... Ich wünschte, er würde mich nie wieder loslassen ... Es ist herrlich ...
Leicht schmiegte sich Tyson an seinen Koi, der ihn näher an sich zog.
  

Auch Tala machte sich so seine Gedanken.
Warum schauen alle so komisch? ... Wir tun doch nichts verbotenes ... Und eigentlich sollten sie doch daran gewöhnt sein ... Immerhin knutschen Kai und Ray auch in der Öffentlichkeit herum ... und nehmen sich in den Arm ... und halten Händchen ... Also, warum diese Blicke? ... Ich versteh es nicht ... Naja, auch egal ... Solange Tyson bei mit ist ... Ich liebe ihn so sehr ... Da können die anderen noch so komisch gucken ...
Als er merkte, dass Tyson sich an ihn kuschelte, zog er ihn näher an sich.
Anscheinend geht es ihm so ähnlich wie mir ...
  

Alle hatten sich nun mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden und widmeten sich nun wieder dem Frühstück.
Johnny beugte sich zu Tyson, der sich neben den Schotten gesetzt hatte und immer noch Talas Hand hielt.
Das meintest du also mit 'Es war eine herrliche Nacht', grinste der Junge mit den dunkelroten Haaren.
Wieder wurde Tyson etwas rot und nickte verlegen. Dann schaute er zu Tala und warf ihm einen verliebten Blick zu. Dieser erwiderte diesen und musste sich stark beherrschen, um Tyson nicht gleich in die Arme zu nehmen und ihn vor allen zu küssen.
  

Plötzlich spürte Tala einen Ellbogen zwischen seinen Rippen. Er zuckte zusammen und drehte sich nach links. Etwas verwirrt schaute er in zwei dunkelrote Augen, die direkt vor seinem Gesicht waren.
fragte Tala etwas gereizt. Schließlich mochte er es gar nicht, wenn man ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen rammt.
Bleib ganz ruhig, beschwichtigte er den Älteren und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.
Tala beruhigte sich darauf wieder, da auch Tyson nun seine Hand drückte, die er immer noch hielt.
Fragend blickte er nun Kai an.
Der schmunzelte und fragte leise, so dass es nur der Russe hören konnte: Und? Was ist heute Nacht zwischen euch vorgefallen?
Nun grinste Tala überlegen: Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, nicht du Naseweis?
Kai nickte und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.
Tja, Pech gehabt. Ich sag nichts.
Immer noch grinsend nahm sich Tala nun ein Brötchen und bestrich es mit Erdbeermarmelade. Dann biss er herzhaft hinein und grinste während dem Kauen Kai überlegen an.
Dieser machte einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck. Dann grinste er auch und frühstückte weiter.
  

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem alle fertig mit frühstücken waren, stand Johnny auf und bat um Ruhe.
Also, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, werde ich euch ein bisschen das gute alte Schottland zeigen.
Von allen Seiten kam Zustimmung.
Also erzählte er weiter: Natürlich könnt ihr selbst bestimmen, wohin wir als erstes gehen. Ich hab mir mal ein paar schöne Plätze ausgesucht, die man auf jeden Fall mal gesehen haben sollte.
Kenny war hell auf begeistert und schlug gleich einige Sehenswürdigkeiten vor, die er unbedingt sehen wollte. (War ja klar. -.-)
Johnny nickte kurz und meinte: Wie wärs, wenn wir zuallererst einmal die nähere Umgebung auskundschaften? Es gibt hier in der Nähe zwei schöne Burgen, die nicht zu verachten sind. Ich kenne die Besitzer persönlich, also sollte es kein Problem sein, dort hinein zu kommen und sich umzusehen.
Wieder zustimmendes Gemurmel.
Also gut, dann bis in einer ¾ Stunde unten im Hof, lächelte er und sah den anderen hinterher, als sie langsam das Zimmer verließen und zusammen auf die Zimmer gingen.
  

Oliver und Enrico verließen zuerst die Gruppe, da sich ihr Zimmer in einem anderen Flügel des Gebäudes befand.
Sie hatten lange darauf verzichtet, doch jetzt, da sie im Zimmer allein waren, fingen sie sofort wieder an zu knutschen. Sie konnten einfach ihre Finger nicht voneinander lassen.
Vorsichtig schob Enrico seinen Oliver, immer noch küssend, rückwärts in Richtung Bett, wo er ihn sanft niederdrückte und seine Hände unter Olivers Shirt gleiten ließ.
Der kleine Franzose sog scharf die Luft ein und seufzte danach genüsslich.
Enrico lächelte und verwöhnte Oliver weiter, bis dieser ihn nach einer Weile weg drückte: Wir sollten langsam mal zu den anderen ...
Leicht betrübt ließ sich Enrico auf das Bett fallen.
Na, wenne du meinste ...
Sei mir nicht böse, ja? lächelte Oliver seinen Koi an.
Dieser lächelte nach kurzer Zeit auch: Were kanne deineme Lächeln schone widerstehen, eh?
Wieder lächelte Oliver. Diesmal ein verführerisches, worauf er sogleich von Enrico zu sich heruntergezogen und in ein heißes Zungenspiel verwickelt wurde.
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es Oliver, lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander und machten sich langsam auf den Weg.
Händchen haltend kamen sie im Hof an, wo Johnny und Kenny, der gleich hinuntergegangen war, bereits wartete.
  

MAX!! Was war gerade eben nur mit dir los?
Caroline stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und baute sich breitbeinig vor Max auf.
Dieser sah sie leicht verwirrt an.
Was meinst du?
Was ich meine?! Na diesen Kommentar vorhin beim Frühstück!
Immer noch verwirrt schaute er sie fragend an.
Caroline seufzte verzweifelt auf.
Als Tyson und Tala reingekommen sind und Johnny gesagt hat, dass wir uns Sorgen gemacht hätten.
Endlich ging Max ein Licht auf.
Ach so, den meinst du ... Das hab ich nur so gesagt. Beiläufig winkte er ab und ging ins Bad.
Verärgert folgte Caroline ihrem Freund und blieb in der Tür stehen.
Es sah aber nicht so aus, als würde es dir sonst wo vorbei gehen ...
Max erwiderte nichts, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.
Was soll das jetzt schon wieder?>
Reg dich nicht so auf. Es ist nichts.
Ach ja? Du meinst wohl, dass ich es nicht merke.
Was denn?
Dein seltsames Verhalten seit wir aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen sind. Meinst du, das fällt nicht auf?
Aber ich sagte doch gerade, es ist nichts. Alles in Ordnung.
Ich glaub dir kein Wort. Sag mir doch, was los ist.
Es entstand eine kurze Pause.
Caroline blickte verzweifelt zu Max, der sich mit den Händen auf dem Waschbecken abgestützt hatte und sich im Spiegel betrachtete.
Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und sah Caroline mit traurigem Blick an.
Glaub mit, Caro. Das würdest du nicht verstehen.
Dann erklärs mir doch! Was ist so schlimm daran, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst?
Max, bitte ...
Der blonde Junge seufzte und blickte seine Freundin immer noch traurig an.
Na ... gut. Aber ich habe dich gewarnt.
Es ist irgendwie so, dass ich auf Tala ... eifersüchtig bin. Leichte Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf Carolines Gesicht ab.
Aber warum denn? Du hast doch dazu keinen Grund.
Doch. Habe ich.
Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch. Ich liebe dich wirklich und ich möchte nichts kaputtmachen, mit dem, was ich dir jetzt erzählen werden.
Stumm nickte Caroline und setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne.
Max lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Waschbecken und schaute Caroline an. Dann holte er tief Luft.
Es war im Flugzeug. Kurz bevor wir gelandet sind. Du hast noch geschlafen, als ich mitbekommen habe, wie Tyson und Tala sich geküsst haben. Zuerst war ich ziemlich geschockt, aber dann brach in mir eine richtige Wut aus. Ich wusste nicht, warum. Es war nun mal so. Genauso auf der Autofahrt hierher. Als Tyson 'Tala-chan' gemurmelt hat, war ich richtig eifersüchtig.
Er machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann weiter: Jetzt weiß ich zumindest, warum ich eifersüchtig bin.
Caroline, die bisher auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, blickte nun auf.
Tyson hat mir gesagt, dass er mich LIEBT. Ich hab mir darauf eingebildet, dass er immer noch in mich verliebt ist. Es wurde mit der Zeit ganz selbstverständlich für mich. Ich kenne Tyson schon sehr lange und ich mag ihn wirklich, auch wenn ich seine Gefühle nicht so erwidere, wie er es gern hätte. Aber ich hab ihn trotzdem sehr gern. Vielleicht dachte ich, dass Tala mir meinen besten Freund wegnimmt. Darum habe ich mich so verhalten.
Caroline hatte alles still mit angehört und fand nun endlich ihre Sprach wieder.
Aber, warum hast du es ihm nie gesagt?
Weil ich Angst hatte und immer noch habe. Ich habe Angst, dass Tyson mich falsch verstehen könnte.
Dann musst du es ihm erklären. Ganz einfach so, wie du es mir auch erklärt hast.
Du bist mir jetzt sicher böse, nicht wahr?
Nein, Maxi, bin ich nicht.
Caroline stand auf und schlang die Arme um Max.
Ich bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte etwas falsch gemacht.
Max schüttelte leicht den Kopf.
Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Der einzige, der was falsch gemacht hat, bin ich. Und nicht du, oder sonst jemand anders.
Vorsichtig drückte er Caroline näher an sich und hielt sie fest.
Ich werde es ihm sagen.
Entschlossen schob er Caroline von sich weg und nahm stattdessen ihre Hand.
Los, lass uns runter gehen. Ich will das jetzt hinter mich bringen und damit ein für alle mal aus der Welt schaffen.
Mit einem Lächeln nickte Caroline dem Blonden zu und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter, wo bereits alle, bis auf Kai und Ray, auf sie warteten.
  

Unsicher blickte Max seinen Freundin an. Diese nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.
Langsam ging er auf Tala und Tyson zu, die etwas abseits standen und sich verliebt anlächelten.
Tyson ließ sofort von Talas Augen ab und schaute Max an.
Ich ... ich muss mit dir reden.
Tala drückte seinem Koi einen Kuss auf die Wange und meinte: Dann lass ich euch wohl besser allein.
Nein, warte ... Es geht dich auch etwas an.
Der Rotschopf zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte den Jüngeren verwirrt an.
Schließlich übernahm Tyson wieder das Wort: Über was willst du mit mir reden?
Eine kurze Pause entstand. Max wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Schließlich griff ihm Caroline unter die Arme.
Es geht um das seltsame Verhalten, das Maxi in letzter zeit an den Tag gelegt hat. Ist euch das nicht aufgefallen?
Naja, schon, aber ich dachte, dass ihr vielleicht Streit hättet, oder so. Darum hab ich mich nicht eingemischt, entgegnete Tyson und blickte nun etwas fragend in die Runde.
Es lag nicht an Caro. Wir hatten keinen Streit,sagte Max kleinlaut. Es ... lag an euch.
An uns? fragte nun Tala.
Ja. Weißt du, Tala. Tyson und ich sind schon sehr lange befreundet und ich kann mit ruhigem Gewissen sagen, dass er mein bester Freund ist.
Tala nickte.
Und ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern, Tyson. Du hast mich damals nur total überrumpelt mit deiner Liebeserklärung. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so reagiert habe.
Mit einem Lächeln antwortete Tyson: Ist schon gut. Ist halb so schlimm.
Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum ich mich so seltsam verhalten habe, kam Max wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück, Es ist nämlich so, dass ich gedacht habe, jetzt wo du mit Tala zusammen bist, würdest du nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen.
Wie kommst du denn darauf? hakte Tala nach.
Ich ... weiß es selbst nicht. Ich war einfach nur eifersüchtig auf dich. Früher haben wir soviel zusammen unternommen und jetzt? Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass du mir Tyson weg nehmen wolltest.
Verlegen blickte er zu Boden, bis sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.
Ich will dir Tyson nicht wegnehmen, Max. Ich weiß, das alles kommt so furchtbar plötzlich, aber ich will ihn dir wirklich nicht wegnehmen. Das musst du mir glauben.
Vorsichtig hob Max den Kopf und sah in Talas hellblaue Augen. Diese lächelten ihm entgegen.
Na, wieder alles ok? fragte er.
Max nickte und strahlte nun wieder wie sonst auch.
  

Endlich kamen auch Kai und Ray herunter (was die wohl wieder getrieben haben? *schmunzel*) und schließlich waren alle vollzählig versammelt.
Na los, Leute! Machen wir Schottland unsicher! rief Johnny vergnügt.
Alle stimmten ein und machten es sich im Wagen bequem, der kurz darauf bereits aus dem Hof fuhr.
  

  


**~Owari~**

  

  

  

  

  

Sodele, das war also das elfte Kapitel und auch das **letzte**. Ich hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht, die Geschichte zu verfolgen.
Ein ganz großes **_DANKE_** an alle, die mir zu den einzelnen Kapiteln einen (oder mehrere) Kommi(s) hinterlassen haben. *euch alle knuddl*
Ich hoffe, ihr werdet auch meine kommenden FFs lesen, die ich hier noch veröffentlichen werde.^^
  
  
  


Bis denne,

Eure Sora @----
*noch mal alle ganz doll knuddl*


End file.
